The Moon That Embraces The Sun
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: Because of the mixed fate I let go of your hand. But if I could see you once more, I would be able to overcome anything, yes, even falling into the darkness can be a condition for happiness. Even if I have to make you cry once more. Time-travelling
1. Back In Time

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 1:

Back In Time

* * *

**Title: The Moon That Embraces The Sun (AKA Guilty Pleasure)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's ****character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great ****pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a ****thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the ****bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above ****the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

_**F**__**lashbacks**_

* * *

"No man chooses evil because it is evil. He only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley.

* * *

_She is me, and I am her. Our existence is both the same and different. __'Aoi' and 'Sakura'. That was the name we were given._

* * *

I wonder if it was different, Naruto would still be alive. Having lost everything, it seems like I have to just look the other way. I have no choice but to bear with it, so I close my eyes, but…mama, please answer me now. Tell me why people have changed. Tell me if there ever was such thing as a 'beautiful' era. So now I've forgotten how to love, I've lost my heart that cared for others, I'm busy living my life with my back turned to everything.

All this people are like an evil spirit of envy hidden behind an anonymous mask. Even if they see the very end it's like they want more. Are they satisfied now?

_Will our eyes not meet anymore?_  
_Will we not understand each other? Will we not love?_

At the sight of this painful reality the tears flow again.  
I say that it could change, that it should change.

For some time now we've been voluntarily trapped in this smart prison. Just a desolate field with human trash tumbling about.

As the days go by we just grow lonelier and are hurt by the fact that we have no choice but to be human..but one day I found a devil. He said, "Laughing and crying together while meeting, holding hands and just feeling. Beginning to resemble each other and becoming connected. If you want to regain that…give me something I want. Killing and being killed, fighting and screaming, it's not like this is a war!

_Save me mama! __Make me aware!_

"Striking and hitting, taking sides and fighting, it's not like this is a game, either!" The devil said.

_No one who care about me?_

I'm thankful for these blessed days my life has allowed me to have, I make new connections every day  
Bringing an even happier love to my shattered heart. If we were all able to smile together…

Did you know? Just like you saved me, I wanted to save you from that person's clutches. You..are like a doll with frozen heart.

_Sakura...? _…_Because it's been such a long time since… anyone has called me…alright, in that case for you, Naruto, I'll have the name be "Sakura"… spoken and spelled like the name of my village…_

The messed up me who was clingy to that thin string of life, the devil proposed that if he let my broken wings and shattered memories to go on, will I give him my soul, I replied without hesitation:

"I have no soul to give you"

* * *

As the light dims by the cloud, the memories that are cold as the raindrops that are pounding against my skin, I stood there among the pale moor that once held our homes, our loving memories, it grabbed onto my heart to look at the blood bleached grass, bruised here and there.

"Sakura-sama, you must escape from here!" Black-haired girl about fourteen tugged onto my sleeve, her coal eyes trembling with worry, she pleaded. I refused, "Naruto!" tears escaped my eyes dropping down my face uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Naruto smiled, "Heh, what are you crying for, Sakura?"

"Being nostalgic gets heavier as time passes, I used to wonder if I can't travel back in time. If you hug me just like you did before, I would feel better now." my trembling hand touched his bloodied cheek, his skin slowly turning cold and his blood warm and sticky on my hands.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata soft yet weak voice spoke, "What you did was the bravest thing anyone could have ever done. Everyone would have found it impossible. In return, we will give you our eyes. We will become your guide, Sakura" Hinta lifted her hands and wrapped around my hand tightly in hope. "Take our eyes. Take mine and Sasuke's"

"Forgive me, Sakura" he looked up at the sky that shone brightly under the sun, squinting his eyes against the harsh ray of sun, "Because of me..you've become like this."

"SAKURA-SAMA, please Sakura-sama! You must escape" I didn't listen to Hana's plead, "If you don't…all your plans would only turn into bubbles" I blinked, escaping from my trance, "Aoi…take…their eyes" Aoi put the body she was holding gently onto the ground and took out two small containers from her bag before transferring the eyes into water filled jars.

"SAKURA!" Hana turned around to the sound to see Ino running toward them.

"Sakura, you got to go!" Ino shouted, grabbing my sleeve roughly and pulling me up to my feet she started to pull me to the direction of the forest. I turned around, my eyes never leaving the figures lying among the ruins.

"Naruto…"

* * *

"Neji, Temari… take everyone who survived deep inside the cave. I'll take care of this" Neji looked hesitant and his expression filled with mixture of emotion- worry, sadness and...jealousy. I ran toward him, resting my hands on his shoulder and lifted my foot so that my small height was approximately above his nose and gave him a small reassuring kiss before breaking apart.

"Neji, go" A demand, "This is an order as Hoakge" he frowned and his eyes saddened with heartbreak and pain. He hated how she would put herself in danger while protecting everyone using her title. But he knew it was for her peoples' safety. Knowing her position came first than anything else..even her own sister whom she dearly loved.. was hidden by the shadow of her ambition.

He looked at her once more and saw something flashed by on her eyes as if she wanted to say something more before it was quickly replaced by her strict gaze. He hesitantly and slowly nodded knowing those looks; looks she had on as her people's leader. He took Temari and everyone deep inside the cave.

Their footsteps faded into deep part of the cave, it was a while until I noticed that a presence arrived behind me. That dark and cold presence that never could be forgotten. We stayed silent for awhile, keeping the distance until his whisper broke the silent.

"Sakura" He spoke, his tongue saying out her name so familiarly and with affection. I turned around and met with those red eyes that gazed at me with indescribable emotions. I knew and he knew those feelings were stranger to them. He took a doubtful step forward as if he was afraid I would run away in disgust.

"Madara" I spoke. He gathered up his courage and stroll toward, slowly and gently he embraced me. "Don't leave me, Sakura" My lip parted, my brow furrowed in softened heart that he had such influence on me.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything that would hurt him enough to let me go, "Madara… you knew I would betray you someday"

"I did. I always knew but without knowing the meaning of your existence started to change, to the point where I wanted to forget about revenge and escape with you to the end of the earth." I snorted and moved my arm toward the sash of my kimono and grasped on the cold, narrow object and slide it out from its scabbard. I made a twirl in the air and pointed my arms and the sharp sword on his back and allowed the katana to pierce through his well-built structure. Madara smirked as blood dripped down the corner of his lips and tightened his hold, feeling satisfied at his opposite reaction rather than letting me go.

"You're such a cold woman, Sakura. Even I said such romantic sayings, you still dare to stab me" he unwrapped his right arm which went over his shoulder to take out the sword that was sticking out on his back without a hesitant or pained expression. He threw the sword carelessly to the side without looking away from her gaze before tenderly stroking her cheek then his hand lowered down to my chin, then my neck then to my collar bone and made a imaginary circle with his thumb before going up to her neck. He grappled my neck with his hand and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "You should know being such a stubborn woman attracts man madly but…I don't feel like confessing it to a mere clone" he tightened the grip and my clone disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw the result of ambitious woman's doing. He slowly looked around taking and recognizing the bodies that was lying in the pool of their own blood mixed with others around the circle. In the middle stood the woman he loved dearly facing back never looking back who unrolled the scroll with dramatic hand slash across the air as it stayed in the middle air, swaying in imaginative wind she carried on with her things even knowing he was there.

Cruel. He thought, a very cold and cruel woman who did not even swayed at his sweet words. He stared at her, desperate for her to turn around and look into his eyes to see the truth. She didn't. It was only when he spoke she stopped, "Sakura, don't do this" he begged, frowning at his tone of voice and felt angry at his pitiful self and at her who was responsible for his weakened heart.

She stopped yet she did not turned around. Madara was getting irritated and headed toward the pink-haired girl ignoring the dead beneath his foot as he enclosed his arms around her shoulder, burying his head on her neck kissing it gently and tightened his arm possessively. He knew and she knew no matter how cold or cruel she was he always came back to her something he wondered how she wrapped him under her fingers making him very dependent on her and forgave her no matter how irresponsible she was with everything and he was always there to fix or cover it up the result of her irresponsibility she purposely acted. I turned around still in his arms and came to face his saddened face even he tried to hide it, it was all there. In his eyes that seems to plea to stay.

I stared at him wordlessly, he spoke with impressed tone, "I have never seen such cold-hearted woman in my life. Sacrificing your friends and your only remaining family exchange for your happiness, how touching" his voice dripped of sarcasm..no..it was more of diversion, trying to grab onto my ankle. Stopping me from having **my **happiness. Anger rose inside me, I have waited five years to achieve this and no one is going to stop me. Not even my sister and more definitely from this person.

"Don't leave me" pulling me into his embrace that was filled with warmth. Something that was strange..it was interesting contrast really, he, who is so cold, cruel and perfect was warm and caring to his lover. For the first time since the meeting I spoke in soft, gentle voice, "Madara…This way, I can protect everyone. It's all because of you. You made me like this. The sole reason for me wanting to continue living despite this wretched state is you. This pathetic life … I'm finally sick of it. Because of you, I've also been used for all kinds of things…that's why…" pushing his shoulder back gently with my palms so that I could face him, I smiled, "I'm not sad, I'm not lonely because you, who protects me is with me. You told me you won't let my soul from being alone; that I'm not alone in this world. You said you would protect me, you promised right? So that we can be happy, help me so that my eyes can smile, Madara…I don't have any strength to do this alone" there was a silent between me and him, my eyes slightly widening when something wet and salty fell on my face. Even in the mild darkness, I saw something glistened on his both cheeks and the glistening moved down and down until meeting his narrow chin it disappeared and fell on my cheek.

I realised it was tears. Not mine but **his**. No one ever saw him cry, never nor had he ever cried; maybe at his dear brother's death but never to anyone else. I felt something uncomfortable tugging at my heart and soon realise it was guilt I felt for myself that I **hurt** him. Maybe... I said to myself, knowing that I had driven many men to their death, knowing I had hurt and rejected many men, I could not deny maybe I felt some love for him like I felt for Neji and Sai.

I mentally shook my thoughts and took myself back to reality and my ambition. He was still struggling at sudden overwhelm of emotion he thought he had forgotten he could not see my hand travelled toward the sleeve of my kimono before taking out a small but sharp dagger without hesitation I made sure its pointy end dig through my heart throughly. Deep enough to cause instant death. How wrong I was, my body swayed and fell side ways toward to the cold stone, my hairs slipping through his fingers like my whole existence was slipping through his life. At sudden change of her body, his eyes widened and seems all the action was done in slow-motion as he saw blood violently oozing out of her sleeve where her heart was before falling to the side onto the cold stone ground.

He quickly knelt down, his right palm pushing my back up while his other hand taking me into his well-built chest so that I was half lying on the stone. His left hand intertwined my fingers to his and squeeze it tightly. For the first time, he saw her fragile self. It was strange yet hurtful thing to see, a woman he knew was strong, witty and extraordinarily intelligent who no matter how many books or things she learnt, she can never be satisfied. A woman who was always starving for knowledge and head-strong, she had fallen.

"I don't seem to die easily..." I murmured, his finger tightened further enough to block the flows of blood toward my paled hand making it much more pale than ever before. His tears was dropping endlessly and more fiercely, "How could you...! For once, why can't you be the girl like the past who gave everything to love? Why can't it be me?" he shouted in frustration, clenching his jaws in anger.

Unwrapping my fingers from his making my skin missing the warmth, my index finger went up to wipe away his tears, I chuckled and asked, "What's the matter...you're crying like a child..did you really loved me...? If you're afraid of being alone..do you want me to be with you..?"

He opened his mouth with a frown to answer her question, "What kind of question is that? You know my feelings yet why do you keep playing with my emotions? What do I have to do to prove that what I feel for you is love and not some emotion I mistook as love because I was lonely. You are the first woman that I've personally became emotionally attached to...and you expect me to move on suddenly. Why can't you love me as I love you?" my eyes softened, "I did love you...but not like you." I turned my head to see the two figure, Neji and Sai, "I loved them equally as I loved you."

"Women like you are despicable" He venomously spatted and I chuckled, "Yet you fall in love with one"

I slowly looked up, ignoring the warm, sticky crimson liquid seeping through my clothes, "Shall I give you an advice? Women is like butterfly. If you hold them tightly in your hand they can't bear it. Ah..how pitiful. Such selfish man in love cannot understand the woman's heart and only compels his own feelings. In the end it's bound to fly away. Look at it" I lifted my tainted hand to his cheek, smearing it in red downward. Red looked good on him.

My body was being dissolved to the air, then I felt my heart was slowing down and I knew I only had few breath left before it started. He noticed that too and did not speak, trying to savour every moment of every minutes and seconds. It started from my leg and slowly crept upward like darkness that devours the light slowly, "It's flying away again" He knew the butterfly she was talking about was herself as he watched me closing my eyes as finale breath left the what was my body and succumbed to the darkness.

A strangled gasp and sob left his mouth as his whole body shook with over-whelming betrayal and depression. Another voice spoke behind him coming out from the stone of the cave behind him. The man had a unique appearance- two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body while half of his body was white other black, a contrast of colour. It seems that he was there for awhile watching the scene in awe and curiosity at his master's weakness.

"Do you still not know? She tried to kill you. Her plan, from the very start, was to become close to you, Madara-sama" Zetsu said while the black side of him kept quiet still in progress of shock at his outburst of emotion.

"I knew that" Zetsu blinked in surprise at this. Did he really **loved **her so much even knowing her full intention of assassinating him he would keep her at his side using her plan as a hold? Zetsu wondered, love-he thought, it seems to make even the strongest and cruelest person to dull their sharpest edges and slave-like status. Zetsu promised himself that he would not come across to that kind of feelings. After seeing his great master's fallen state.

"You didn't need to use a curse like this... you could have just asked me to die..." He murmured to himself, feeling of insanity clouding his thoughts and mind.

"Madara-sama" Zetsu shouted, seeing his near-mad state he tried to bring him back down and get a hold of himself. To become the cold, cruel and powerful Lord he once were before this woman came along. He spoken to her before, unlike others who was struck with fear at his appearance she was different. She'd talked to him as if she was talking to her friend, she played with him games, she even changed his eating habits into people to normal meat. She taught him, she read him books and played shogi with him and proved she was indeed very intelligent. He knew from the start she tried to kill his dear master yet he could not help but for the first time in his life, he saw her as mother-figure. Something he never had because of his appearance.

"If you had just asked, I would have given you...my life..." Zetsu felt pity for his master but he can't help that he too felt the betrayal and desolation at her death and depart. This woman placed herself into the center of their heart using their weakness moment she dig through them in their fragile state. Now that she was gone, both knew they once again lost something dear to them. Wordlessly, his leader picked up her now lifeless body and proceed to walk out of the cave to the world he now dominate. It was funny, he did not feel happy at all. He had finally achieved his great dreams, he was finally a King.

_But..._ he thought, closing his eyes as his sensitive eyes was met with rays of sunlight, _What use is kingdom if the King has no Queen to share his joy?_

I knew I have hurt one more person. It was easier. Hurting others more than you can ever make them happy but Naruto..as I followed the wet and rainy road and look back to our memories; the blurry rain reminds me of you and you fill up in my tears; it gets thicker every-time I'm soon is trapped in this longing feeling, I wonder if I could travel back in time because if you hug me just like you did before I would feel better.

It scatters, the time you were with me, the memories you were with me.

Can't I travel back in time and hug you just like before? Just for once, even if it's the last time-

-I would feel better...

* * *

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." Confucius

* * *

**A/N: To my readers who have previously read 'Guilty Pleasure',**

**My friends has after reading my plot and my plans had advised me to add a more scene saying, "It's your story, go crazy. Don't just keep up with the story plot. This is for goodness sake!" So, taking my friends advices, I decide to change the title but plots are still the same but with more additionals chapters and scenes.**

**-Kara-**


	2. The Original Sin, Was Held Tightly

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 2:

The Original Sin, Was Held Tightly

* * *

**Title: The Moon That Embraces The Sun (AKA Guilty Pleasure)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's ****character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great ****pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a ****thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the ****bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above ****the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

"Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it." Mark Twain

* * *

_**F**__**lashbacks**_

* * *

Thank you for reviews:

xXxJaycee81196xXx: Thank you for spotting error and incorrect spellings and other. I will make sure from now I will not make same mistake. ^*^

SasoLOVE111: Thank you for reviewing my entire story, I read some of yours and you're not bad as yourself (It supposes to be compliment).

Blood Blossom: Thank your reviews, I will update as fast as I can but it would least take some time since school etc.

Blood-Gaara-Blood: If you love her ignoring Sasuke, you will see more of that! Be prepare!

XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX: Thank you, I did do it I know it doesn't fit into the story but I really think what Sakura thought when she was feeling seeing everybody dying around her.

nessa671: Thank you whoever you are, I will update it as soon as I have lot more time ^*^.

just-let-me-go – Naruto and others' are dead and few are surived. Naruto, who came to her in sprit form, made her into the next Hokage.

Sousie- Thank you, I'll try to update quickly!

* * *

We landed hard against the cold stone floor, blood oozing from many wounds and a groan escaping my lips as I tried to hold myself up on my hands and knees and failed. I toppled over onto my side once more, the blood stained white kimono I wore almost coming undone with the stress it had gone through in the past few minutes. I coughed several times as more blood came up from my stomach and spilled onto the floor.

"Aaah!" My fingers twisted violently at sudden electricity passing though my body. Hana noticing the pained gasp and groans, pushed herself from the ground despite her wretched state, she lifted her arm to comfort her, "Sakura-sama, are you alright?" Hana lifted my body up from the ground clenching her teeth together at the pain.

**R****ustle**

Both looked up to the bush where the rustling was coming from, the figure struggled its way in but I didn't recognised the little boy; a boy of 5 with spiky shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint shown through the harsh light of sunlight, my eyes scrunched up in confusion "Who...?"

* * *

"Mmhmm…" Hana groaned and fluttered her eye open and quickly hissed at the harsh light coming from the light. In her instinct of trained ninja, she quickly stood up from the bed expecting to see enemies or prison bars and relaxed when she noticed she was in a traditonal, large and spacious room. Delicately drawn shoji door slide to the side revealing old, kind-looking woman holding bowl of warm water recognised by the steams that transpire from it.

Hana couldn't recognise her as the woman came to sit by the side of three beds they were currently lay down on, despite her hair was mostly white, she could make out raven colour that seemed to faze indicating she was black haired.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Tamiyo and you are currently on Uchiha household. What's your name my child?" Immedietly, the coal haired ninja turned her eyes to the pink haired Hokage's form, pressing her lips together and she could feel her shoulder tensed up, knowing that one mistake could ruin the whole plan.

Tamiyo definietly recognised this, in her young days she was a ninja and even if she looked frailed, old and her skills weak compared to the time when she was younger, she still had the knowledges and skills to detect any suspicious body language, this girl was showing she was hiding something.

Hana opened her mouth, "I'm-"

"Hana. Her name is Hana" Tamiyo's eyes traveled behind the girl's back and she soon followed her suit, before resting on the form as it sat up.

"Her name is Hana. Just Hana" I spoke, coughing to somewhat excercise her throat and turned to meet their eyes.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, oba-san" The Uchiha looked doubtingly toward the girl, scanning her eyes and form for any exhibiting symtom most liars do but found none and replaced the cold stare with a friendly smile suited for her age knowing she was not a spies nor enemies. When she found them, she noticed the girl was clenching a bag, she look through them only finding some pictures and scrolls containing nothing that links to espionage.

"I was quite shock to be honest, seeing three young girls in such heavy wounds and scars. How did it happened?" Tamiyo asked, worried. To be more exact it was two boys who found her alerting her there was three girls heavily injured and bleeding. Tamiyo also noticed when she was undressing the girls, they were full of injuries that could only be inflicted by serious duel or war seeing the world now is very unsettled.

"We were running away from some ninjas to bring my dear sister home to my parent who are currently in Suna."

The woman blinked and frowned, "Suna? Dear, I'm not familiar with a place named Suna" I blinked, eyes widened. Were they in a wrong time?, "Oba-san, who is the current head of Uchiha clan?"

"Why it's Uchiha Akito-sama of course! The father of future heir Uchiha Madara and Izuna-sama" My hand gripped onto the sheet becoming pale and white every moment I put more strength in.

"But overall, we Uchihas' are greatfully thanksful for saving our lady! If it weren't for you, she would've been dead" She bowed, "Akito-sama wish to show his gratitude by serving you as our honorable guest in our household.

Tamiyo then turned to the door in simple, "Come in" before the shoji door slide further back revealing few woman all with characteristic black hair that seemed to the side of the family each holding clothes and ornaments, each women divdied itself up to serve Hana and me, they then took us to their private onsen that was warmed and adorned with rose petals. Helping their guest by undressing my blood tainted dress as it pooled around my leg, they held onto my arm while guiding me into the hot water carefully.

Wrapping my body in white silk towel and using room dividiers, they proceed to clothes a kimono of pure white with green stripes and white sakura blossoms going down the length of the sleeves, with the white flowers trailing along the edges. The kimono was split along the sides that allowed my legs ease of movement; the hakama wore underneath it was also in white.

They added some beads on to my hair and flower pins at the side. Next, they brought out a brush before making thin out line on the lid as their hands applied silky applier on the lip to make it more full and red, "This lipstick was made in central China from a beautiful flower" They also put some soot on the lashes making it more longer and darker like butterfly wing spread out to fly.

Then they went to do her hair, holding strands of my hair.

They tied the hair tightly before shaking it loose, taking a scented lock, like wispy clouds, scattered on the floor, they smoothly slide the jade in the hair. When they finished, they all complemented me.

The maid held out a sphere sized mirror to reflect their handy work.

However, in my eyes I didn't see the beautiful Sakura they were talking about. Only a skeleton adorned in luxurious clothes that slipped unevenly through my bony shoulder and jewels hanging down on my few strands of hair in my nearly hairless head. How infelicitous..after Naruto's death a suspicion, a doubt grew in my mind and turned me into phallic, abject woman. I learnt to be foul mouthed to live.

But now I look at myself I wonder...

Wasn't I beautiful?

Wasn't I fragrant and young?

Look at me now.

* * *

A sigh escaped my red painted lip, as soon as I saw myself in the mirror I nearly smashed the object into pieces, nearly shouted at the maids for insulting and belittling my look only I realise it was only my eyes that seemed to stare at that **thing**. But coming here always calmed me down, the sound of the fall hid my existant and calmed down my anger.

_Rustle_

I turned and came to eye to eye with the same boy I saw. Madara. Even in young age, his eyes that held absolute respect for the law and power however he looked slightly in wonder.

"Who? H-How rude. I am the first son and the heir of Uchiha clan, if you help me you will be rewarded greatly" His voice trembled and unsuitable blush appeared on his baby cheek.

"...Are you lost? You must be from the outside...coming here today is a secret."

The 5 year old Uchiha was met with surprise when the women of his household greeted both with respect, realising he was gripping her hand like his life-line, he quickly snatched it away from her warmth. Bowing his head in stiff motion, he ran. Many giggled at the innocent picture that was playing in their eyes, knowing it was the start of his innocent first love.

When he was seven, he remembered every single suitors that came in hope of earning her hand in marriage only to be rejected with harsh yet moderate 'no' despite the cold, emotionless tone in her voice told otherwise. But he remembered, it was hazy but he clearly remembered that day.

_**6 years old Madara was only looking for his brother's ball. It was as innocent even if he was looking for the object at night but he hadn't meant to end up in their guest's district- it was far and isolated for privacy and peace but he couldn't deny his curiosity as he saw the two outlined shadow in a room he made out from the candles lit inside. Odd, he thought. In his young mind, he was aware the room were made for one person only. Maybe it was Hana-san until he realised the other voice was deeper and masculine.**_

_**When he noticed, he was looking inside through the crack of the shoji mat. His eyes widened, it was Sakura-san and his uncle...her body was turned side ways with her long sleeve covering her mouth as his uncle's arm wrapped in a greedy and in an innappropriate way. He could feel his hand curling up in a tight fist, how could his uncle do that to her aunt who was patiently waiting for his return from overseas? But not only was he being unfaithful he was 46 years old, 23 years senior than her.**_

_**"Do you really...love me?" She asked in coquettish tone that held nothing but amuse. It was obvious she held no love or whatsoever for him unlike him who was completely blinded and wrapped around her finger. She was only playing with him for her own sadistic show.**_

_**"Of course I love you Sakura, I'll do anything. What is it you want? Jewels? Riches? Clothes?" He was like a madman, he was despearate and pitiful. And Madara saw a smirk that managed to poke out from her sleeve.**_

_**"Make me your wife."**_

_**The both Uchihas' eyes widened, "M-my wife? B-but that's-" A divorce. It was common yet something unheard of in Uchiha household. It would certainly tarnish the family name and scandalous over the neighbour and far.**_

_**However, he saw his uncle becoming quiet when Sakura carelessed hem of her dress before slowly rolling up the kimono to her thigh, showing creamy skin below- something that was consider provocative for women to show her skin. The older Uchiha gulped, his shaking hands that came to touch the long, slim legs he looked like he was drooling and teasingly, she covered them again.**_

_**"They say, woman's power comes from the man's desire. But it seems you truly do not love me" She then stood up and walking toward the door to guide him out until he grabbed the bottom of her kimono, begging.**_

_**"W-Wait I'll do it! I'll make you my only, main wife!"**_

_**Then a delightful smile appeared.**_

It didn't take long for is uncle to divorce his wife with simple, non-sense reason 'irreconcilable differences'. Then he was killed. Or murdered to be exact. He remember following her as she headed out to meet her uncle who sent a letter to her via servant.

He was angry, fighting with Madara's father when he announced his plan to divorce his current wife.

_**"That bastard. I'll surely pay such disgrace hundreds time worse!" He shouted, making a fist in the air as they stroll along the forest.**_

_**"Please calm down, Uchiha-sama. Isn't that why I'm personally accompanying you tonight? Is my presence unable to soothe your anger?" She gently asked, playing the role of good lover, soon wife.**_

_**He looked at her for a moment from the corner out of his eyes, small vibrating sound came from his throat, "Hmm..you really...move the hearts of men so easily. I wonder if the infamous kitsune takes human form, it will be like you-" Despite the easy going tone in his voice, his eyes kept on wondering every direction in the forest, Madara noted the animals have started to gather. A large of it.**_

_**Deers and foxes and other few animals whose all eyes were all set on the two form. Like a predator eyeing its soon prey.**_

_**1500 years old Kitsune; the yokai of the yokai, they say those who sees its novelty would become possessed and cannot wake up to reality ever again.**_

_**"That kind of beauty is something I would like to see before my death" A laughter escaped his throat, breaking the quiet night.**_

_**"That wish...shall I grant it for you?"**_

_**"Wha-" His question was abruptly cut and he felt sharp pains tear across his body, blood gushed out across the dried earth ground, watering its thirst and painting the green with red. Madara had to bit his inside cheek to keep himself quiet from yelling as he watched his uncle's body being chunk out in lumps by the long claws she had grown using her chakra. Soon he was facing with his mangled corpse, as red ribbon flow down his open stomache and made crimson pool behind him, few of organs were thrown across; he was faced with the older Uchiha's dull, grey eyes and open mouth for a silent scream that never came. His eyes, that yelled with betrayl of his 'lover' and pain was evidence of his regrets that filled his scrunched up face.**_

_**He then looked up, in her long nail fingers that seemed unbelievably bony and thin due to its aesthetic illusion of longer, more slender hands held his liver.**_

_**"Because I'm not in a good mood today" Putting back those alluring smile again, "**__**I'm also called **_**_Miho (_****美弧). ****_Beauty Mi (_****美****) and fox ho (弧) b****__****ecause those beauty that bewitched people were as beautiful as of fox many c****__****alled me this name. Although, now I can somewhat refer myself as Nine Tail Fox (九****美弧)." Lifting up to her lip, she took a little bite, little bit disturbing the young Uchiha.**

**__********"After the man I loved died**_**, for the first time there was a man who truly loved me. Even knowing who I was, his heart didn't change. I said I want to live like this, he would respect my wish. If I were to die, he would gladly offer his life instead. With all his heart, he cast a curse on me"**_

_I love you..that's why I loathe you_

_**"His love I adverted was driven by suffer and pain as if being torned apart and resented me for not knowing his heart; desired me to feel those same hurt he felt, he made me to look at same 'humans' he was. I don't know if it's because of him, after that I enjoyed the company of humans and regarded them specially. As if making love with them."**_

_Just like I loved you, I thought your heart was same..._

_**Turning her head over to shoulder, ignoring those winds that blew from the forest, few strands framing the kunochi's delicate face, "But not you. It's not because there's someone in my heart. In my eyes, you're just an avaricious beasts in human disguise." She then turned to the eagering animals on the side, "Eat as much as you desire. Fill it to your heart content" Then as if waiting for her command, it jumped out from the shadow before digging its teeth into the meat.**_

It was few days later, they found his half eaten corpse, his limbs were tored about and his eye socket was missing. The investigation was carried out but no-one was caught. Then he found out why she let him get killed, "He was boring and jealous and disgusting. Trying to get me to sleep with him ever since. It's better having one less human rubbish in this world; I did a favour to them." She told Hana.

* * *

When he was 7, his fate was sealed by one of the elder who prophesied his and Izuna's.

"Your two son are like fire and water, Asuka-sama" The wised elder told, looking at the two young children standing in front of him while the lady was stationed behind.

"Fire and water destroy each other and cannot coexist. If this isn't stopped now, there will be consequences in the future. But I will take the liberty of telling you. If you want one to live, you will have to abandon the other"

His mother was quiet for a moment, "What do you suggest?"

"You won't want to hear this" He warned, Madara could see his mother biting her inside cheek and pursed her lip, she was troubled. She came to the conclusion.

"That is nonsense. Never speak of this in front of me again"

However, he was persistant, "Please think of the large picture"

"I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE" Then she put her arms around our shoulder, pulling us toward her sides. Mother's voice was firm. But in that moment, deep in her heart, she chose to save his brother. Seeing his mother's expression that day, the Uchiha heir discovered my ability to read other's emotion, he thought as he watched the elegant back of his mother, wearing long, flowing black kimono that was artfully arranged to show her shoulder.

Embarrasment...

The shame of having your feelings exposed...and her hate for him. That moment, slowly, she turned to her son and in her eyes he could see those resentment, denial and regret of having to give birth to a monster that reflected in her pupil. The motionless and emotionless of himself.

In the end, everyone was scared of having their emotions revealed, so they all left. That day, the look in the mother's eyes was the same as theirs'. The hostality towards him...it is an expression he is used to now.

He nearly got killed too. Someone had poisoned his cup that made his lip turn blue and several symptoms of headache, sweatness, nausea, vomiting, temporary blindness and amnesia. Physician who done everything that medicine and the clan's immense wealth could stretch and do was left with question at unidentifiable toxic that ran through his vein, could only watch and wait for him to slowly die.

But that night, he felt a smooth hand on his forehead. First, he thought it was his mother who could only have that kind of calming feeling but she hated him but despite her hatred, maybe underneath still held those parental extinct for her sick, dying son?

But it wasn't his mother's voice but the cold yet grief filled voice of a young woman who have bend down next to his bed.

"I've always watched you. Disliking... disliking, I've always disliked you. While I've watched you." Who was it? He wanted to ask in midst of all the chaos his childish mind was going through but could not find a strength move his lip to pronounce that simply question.

"If you didn't exist then I wouldn't be so sad. You always tried to make me smile so I will if you just die. I beg of you, please die...Madara. I, really want to live"

That voice was familiar. Where had he heard it? Was it the guests his father had allowed to stay? The beautiful one with pink hair...so in the end she want to kill him too...

Then, he felt warm salty water dropped and trailing down in his cheek to his chin. Tears. He came to conclude. Why was she crying? She was killing him since he was dying slowly, so why? He can't remember much but one thing for sure.

That she said, "I'm sorry, child. This time, I have to protect him."

He wanted to know. That day, he wanted to know and wouldn't die without so.

With mere will strength, he made recovery slow but steady something that surprised both the clan and physicians and marvelled how a mere boy could do. And even pretending to be oblivious to her cruel intent of his death, he kept on devouring her poison.

That's how most of his childhood were: eat, poisoned and recover until he realised he soon became adapted at such things, soon the symptoms were mild and his body now fought of the chemical easily although it was troublesome process. He still had those symptoms that no matter what wouldn't get any easier.

* * *

When he was 16, he realised how he felt toward that woman. Despite the things she did to his uncle and him, he came to conclude he was attracted to that side of her. But strangely, he noticed something strange too. While his father and mother grew old with ugliness, she stayed so young. Beautiful. Same face, same body just like that night as if it was just mere yesterday, there was no flow in her skin compare to the ones he easily found in his parent. They wrinkled and age, their noir hair was soon over-shadowed with white strands and the ropes in their hands were becoming.

Ten years ago, she was 23 and now 33 but how is it that she had not change one bit? It wasn't only him who was noticing the difference. The maids and his household that served and knew her was similar age and he could see the obvious effect of time it had on them, except her.

They were scared of her. He could see it in the eyes, they no longer shined with respect and admiration for her beauty, they were frightened and frightful of her; whispering could be heard every corner of how their honorable guest looked same as they did 10 years ago when they mysteriously appeared.

Was she yokai?

A Kami?

Or an immortal.

This instantly caught his ears. The two gossiping maid were obviously not holding back their voice for she never once punished them. Immortal-forever lives. But also new found fact sank in, if she was immortal, would that mean she will stay so young while he grew old and die?

But some, very religious, called her Goddess- Goddess of punishment, torture, and disease, though ironically, she is also called the Goddess of love and beauty. They saw she was an expertise in punishments and torture, while she gave out diseases also and sometime healed the illnesses many healers could not.

Her beauty that can be only compare to the Gods and rare phenomenon that beguile the people around her. Men or women, she made any light that shone under her was so beautiful everyone fell in love with that light. Even Izuna.

His brother's eyes held innocent love toward that woman, it has been for the last fourteen years, when he first met her harbored those obvious feeling inside. I understand this woman. She is used to being lonely.

* * *

"Why are you rejecting my proposal again? I'm not joking" Stopping my track in mid marble stairs, turning myside to him.

"Stop with the tricks. Can't you be more serious? You really are different from your brother." I commented, they were like fire and water. Like a oil and water which never can be mix or meddled with, made me wonder if they really were brothers despite they got on very well.

"I am being serious. What can I do to make you belive me?" He urgently asked.

Holding up my hourglass figure fan up to my lip, "If you become the King of this world, then I will belive you"

"Really? Then it's a promise" However, the serious tone made me concern, perhaps I was encouraging him to form Akatsuki sooner?

"Why are being so serious? Joking aside, Madara, I don't know what you're up to" I turned around to leave, ignoring those serious stares he was giving my back.

* * *

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama-oh there you are" Hana slide the door, resting her hand up on the door as she saw her reading, a book held up by her right.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my eyes down on the novel as she came to sit onto a unoccupied chair just few inch away.

"One of the maid told me on my way here, I heard your marriage was called off again?" I smiled at her reaction to the news-if it can be called news now. I knew there was rumors surrounding all my rejected suitors and questions why I refused to marry.

"You made all these commotion just because of that? It's of no big deal to me" I answered back, focusing on the book rather than the subject itself.

Hana sighed at insufficient lack of care toward my action, she probably knew what was doing to my reputation. Then she held up scrolls of potraits, looking at it in little disturbed ways. It was a custom when asking for a woman's hand in marriage, they send their potrait and in return the woman would send potrait of herself in return, then meeting then marriage.

"It's because you keep sending them this kind of portraits of you" The two example potraits she held up held no resemble of any sorts to the beautiful woman who was reading right in her eyes, one was of half human, half snake yokai with oversized fangs that was too big, while others were fat, plump woman with ugly spots that covered her whole face.

"Why do you do this? On top of it, there have been unpleasant rumors going on because of these. That you have fangs of the tigers, or you pin up ashen hair-" Iinterrupted with lady like snort.

"Hmph! I have no interest in marrying! I'm better off alone then to marry those idiots"

Hana smiled amused at the stubborn display of typical strong willed single woman.

"But seeing as the number of proposal does not decline, I doubt you'd have it your way" The black haired teen added.

"By the way, I heard the one of co-founders of Konoha, Senju Tobirama, the brother of Hashimara plans to propose"

I thought for a moment, "The marriage proposal is most likely used as another meaning for peace treaty and I have no interest for someone like me to be used as pawn for someone like him."

Hana cocked her head, "But Sakura-sama, it seems he was quite taken with you last time"

_**A white among black and red seemed odd contrast to the viewers. As I strolled through the path of bloods and bodies that filled out the empty field left to be foods and debris for vultures and carrion eaters that circled the sky for the right time. Right time for the meat to be ripe under the hot, boiled sun.**_

_**It was good thing I had parasol to block harsh rays, being burnt would be quite a troublesome for my skin since it is not like others. A grunt. Small, helpless but clear groan of a human being that seems to be fighting for its life. To live. I knew because I done it many times.**_

_**His blood stained face and clothes, with white shaggy hair tainted with dirts and mud covered his handsome face. A quite familiar face. A face that was drew and written about throughout the history.**_

_**"You're quite strong. Coming so far"**_

* * *

Madara wasn't looking forward to the gatherings. He hated-no, despised those Senju-clan, despite the fact he was the Head of the Uchiha clan, his father was the puppeter behind the scene. Forcing him to make peace treaty and allowing those pathetic clan to surpress the great Uchiha clan was something he considered unforgivable and discrace to the clan. He guess you can't deceive the blood that flew in your vein. They were different but so similar to each other. His father and uncle.

He watched in boredom as maids guided the 'visitors' toward rooms where banquets was held for the Senju and slowly, he sat himself down the side of his father while his mother sat by her husband side. All wearing their best and expensive gowns to show the Uchiha's power over the village. _His _village.

Konoha.

Was the name of the village he had founded all due to the woman who have been dallying his heart for many years; the name and symbol he had named after was all in respect and love for her.

He often noticed she would wonder away somewhere. It happened often, everyweek to be exact she would disappear somewhere. Others didn't bother to notice, it was none of their concern afterall, even all these years, their fear for their 'Goddess' didn't vanish, they still talked to her in kind voice maids should do but not out of respect but fear. Fear she would give them a curse, sickness or rejections from potential suitors. Marriage was everything to women, in a world where man dominated the society, women can only be accepted if they were wed to men in respectable social status.

They fear of rejection where they would be treated an outcast and degraded low human being, those punishments were worst women can be given. And since they belived her to be Goddess of love and beauty, they also knew how she could manipulate the hearts of men to never even court her.

One day, he followed her to the places she would wonder off to and it didn't took long. She arrived in large, empty and spacious land he was sure not many were aware of the area. He himself had not knew this kind of land existed nevertheless so near to his home.

A plan popped up into his mind, he could build their headquarters and home to settle here where they would be safe from many enemies, Senju, he felt himself sneer even at the mention of their filthy name. The two clan has a very deep, mutual hatred for each other which had built overtime from one hiring Uchiha and the foe would hire Senju.

Complete oppisite.

But this vast land was so open yet hidden from many eyes, it was surrounded by high trees and several part of forest held rare and common dangerous species he have observed through their ways here. It would do well to compel their enemies.

Suddenly, she abruptly stopped, knelt on to the earth and the fresh flowers she held in her chest dropped onto the floor as she lossen the hold of her arm. But beside her, had many more flowers, all same and some wilted while some seems still fresh but dying. From that, he suspected there was not many strong, harsh wind and modest weather and sunlight- a perfect place for people to live.

He watched in side as her finger skimmed the stems of the flower and tightened the shawl around her body, it was as if she was looking down the ground itself.

"Naruto..." He was suprised. Such gentle tone that held affection and warmth and spoke the male's name, truly it was the first time he have heard those voice. Never had he seen her talk in this way or look she was giving at the imaginary man she sees buried under there.

Is that why she rejected all their advances? Even his? Because there was already someone in her heart that managed to keep hold of her all this time? He felt anger bubbling inside of him. Where and who was this 'Naruto'? He wanted to see for himself if he truly deserve her heart.

"I'm here again, Naruto. And I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. Really, I-very, I done wrong to you, in truth I actually wanted you to give your life to save Sasuke and he'll come back to me. But I'll throw away that dream, this time I will protect you even if I have to make you cry once more...wait for me, I'll come to you soon"

In his mind, it was as if she was mixing all confusing thoughts at once in his head that it ache. Who was she? Sasuke...was that the name of her lover and 'Naruto' her friend? He wanted to kill that bastard who would throw a woman like her aside for whatever the reason may be, that 'Sasuke' was an idiot.

"..It's really weird to see Konoha like this, Naruto. They are so empty and lifeless. Maybe it's because you are not here because without you Konoha or this are all same." She muttered, her chin facing toward sky while her eyes were closed as if she was bathing in the sunlight. And then, she dropped something coloured in red but the middle glittered and shone in the light.

She stood and walked away.

Making sure he definitely knew she was gone, he stepped out form his hiding place and went to pick up the ribbon she left but realised it was heavy for a normal ribbon and he realised it was a headband etched with a symbol. It was a swirl pattern that strangely intrigued him. That day he took the headband with him, his most prized possession.

Konoha...what a suiting name for a suitable land. Hidden Leaf...suitable indeed.

But much to his dismay, it wasn't only him who found about the land few days later his following. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju seemed to found out about it themselves. Despite as head of clan, he was forced by his followers to accept the treaty and founded the land together. Madara named the village Konoha and made the her headband's symbol the village's which they agreed. All for her

He even built Kikyō Castle for her, day and night, hundred workers worked in candle lit to finish the magnificent palace and named it after Chinese bellflower she wore as her ornament daily. The Japanese style castle featured two large shibi, shaped like shachihoko and painted in rich colours of red and gold, containing thirty rooms all luxuriously decorated and designed.

He secretly built a secret chamber that was stationed in the top and furthest of castle where he made sure some specific device must be triggered to enter the room; in the centre, held large portrait size image of the woman he love.

But it didn't meant the flower was her favourite. Bell flower stood for constancy.

Constancy, he laughed. Those words were something that was a stranger and unwanted for both of them. No, her favourite flower was the amongst the sad, tragic flower.

Then along with the beautiful palace, she was gifted of a mountain. The legend states at that moment, Sakura played the lute. The moment she played it, the gale stopped roaring and everything on earth came to life. So walked across the Mountain and the great desert. Wherever she reached, there would be luxurious vegetation and flourishing livestock. If the place was short of water, she would use her chakra to draw a line in the ground. Then a river and green grass would immediately come into being. Meanwhile, Sakura would also take out cereal grain seeds from her beautiful bag, and scatter them on the soil. Soon cereal plants would grow out. It was named Kikyō Pass.

Back to reality, he surveyed the extravagant banquet that was thrown was nonetheless expected from the great Uchiha clan. Maids that stationed themselves in every conrner to serve their masters and guests without any second of waiting, dancers and musicians that played and twirled at the melody in the air.

Akito drew the cup to his chest as a maid silently pour rich sake that was imported from far into a delicate China cup.

"What do you think, Hashimara-san? Don't you think the imperial scenery is as beautiful as your's?" His voice contained more of flaunt and affectation rather than a curious question, but he would call his father's question more of fact and statement.

"It's very beautiful, Akito-san. It has been a while since I have had this much fun" He replied, but in his eyes still held awareness yet genuine appreciation to the invitiation for celebration of founding of the village although he had to credit toward his son and the real Head, Uchiha Madara-san. It was questionable how he was still stubbornly holding onto the position he had passed on to. He supposed the former head was more forced by the elders than willingly allow his son to be seated.

The Senju Head had been quite aware Madara has been unusually quiet this evening but the Heir was rather brooding for a boy his age wondered many to think what was going in his mind. But he was somewhat worried for his brother whom have fallen quite hard to the woman who infamously known for refusement of marriage and mysterious rumour surrounding her origin.

"I would like you and your beautiful bride to fully enjoy the banquet prepared for you. Speaking of which, I'm quite delighted to finally meet your bride, whom you have hiding so well" He commented, it was common for a man to go to greath length to keep his beloved in safety while in war and thus was rare to meet outsiders' wives.

"It is an honour to meet you, Akito-sama" Mito Uzumaki said gracefully. Her long red hair was set free from her usual bun which she kept tightly knotted and was draped with long kimono she disliked wearing compared to her ninja suit she preferred for ease movements. It was heavy and suffocating.

The former Head chuckled, "Now that I have been introduced to your wife, Hashimara-san, it is time I introduce someone to all of you. I was going to introduce all to our saver of my wife the other day, but I completely forgot. I'll do it now. I would like you to meet the girl" As if in que, two maids slowly and simutaneously slided the semi-circle shoji screen. "She is an important guest of mine who have saved my wife's life"

The visitors and alike could only hold their breath as the mysterious figure was revealed, and they could only gape at the sight of a woman they were most anxious to meet.

Adorned with flowers, feathers and dangling beads in her cherry blossom hair, pale complex that dramatically contrasted with her crimson lip and green eyes that seemed as if glow among its paleness was a very picture of Goddess itself. Her high shoulder and frailness was brought out by long, white strapless gown glamorised by light golden, see through pull over.

In her delicate hand held against her lap an elegant looking biwa, each hands readied themselves on different parts of strings.

All eyes on me. Things like this was no stranger for me, I've been worse, yes, just like how I used to do to live, play.

"..Even if my heart cries, I still can't go

Even those stubborn gestures, I can't do it anymore

I remember everything about you

Why didn't you say anything?

Memories are left behind in the face of time

Only tears are left" I kept my eyes down the floor and strummed the biwa in my hands as flautist soon joined in its cue, as specifically written inside her mind which they have memorised for long period time before.

"That moon sadly smiles

That moon sadly cries

Just like your disheveled eyes

Just like my withered dream

Even the flower that grew gracefully are all blossoming to stars

My heart still remains in the same place" Some closed their eyes and let the music flow in them while others kept muttering admires under their breath.

"You, who left only pains behind

Till the end, you are cruel to me

You're a habit I'm too used to

You linger over me

Day by day, you get further away

Those poor lingering feelings makes me cry" Back of my mind, continuous flashbacks flashed past before my eyes. How I was foolish and naive yet truly happy.

"Yes, something this painful can't be love

There is a bottom to the ocean waters.

But there is no end to my longing

When playing songs of longing

The strings and my heart both breaks in an instant..." Instantly, claps and accounts fell down on the room loud as thunder and soon conversations started again.

"Isn't this a beautiful song and it's not just the song, but isn't the lady beautiful as well? She will definitely be quite a match for a man" Akito asked, a hint in his voice to the Senju. But Hashimara acting oblivious to the sinister fact under his tone could only smile and reply, "I wouldn't really know" They resume back to listening.

"Hahaha...Do you think she can't match up to your bride? That child can not only sing well, but can dance well, too. Ah...! Here's an idea..." He exclaimed as he poured himself a drink to an empty cup.

"What do you think about your bride and her competing in a contest of dancing?" Madara found himself frown in displease at the way the talk was going. He was practically using her as a ravish display for his peers. But knowing her would be both were using each other to gain something.

Using this to gain the favour of Senju, how cunning she was. And thus she employed all her feminine charms to consolidate her position in the male-dominated society.

Yes he can see how the Head's brother have been staring at her ever since she had enter the room. It was quite annoying and pathetic really.

"Doesn't that sound like it could be fun? What do you think of it, Mito-san? It seems it would be quite entertaining" He turned to the said wife.

A conflict whether to reject his offer kindly without instulting and accepting to go along was evidence in her face.

"Ah, I..."

"Akito-sama, if you praise my skills like that, I will become quite embarrased. Plase rescind your suggestion" I interrupted. It was obvious she was a ninja to bones, seeing we kunoichi were taught the same things as men even if they were taught with feminine charms to be used in infiltration, it was usually seduction they were taught and rarely a dance that could attract too much attention.

"Haha...seems I made them both rather uncomfortable. However, you should not lower yourself too much in the eyes of the Noble guests gathered here. Let's forget about the notion of a contest and please show our guests your Mountain Flower Dance."

She stood up, handing the biwa to a nearby maid who came and fetch and announced.

"If that is your command, I will by all means carry it out. I hope you enjoy watching despite my poor skills."

"If you watch that girl dance, you might just fall in love." Akito added, particularly toward certain people in the room.

"It is an Mountain Flower Dance you will never forget"

As a slow, medium tempo beat started, I lifted my arms and slightly stretched them to my left side; head lowered and expression kept; legs closely kept yet reasonably far for gliding movement, every actions had to be controlled even the position where my foot landed.

Twirling around the guests, the slowing and shushing sounds of music marked the end of the song; I lifted one hand up, making alluring shape of my fingers while one curved along my hip; and one leg rose in the air slightly.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. That was a beautiful dance" He commented after I have sat back down on the floor again.

"Thank you, Akito-sama. This flattery of my deficient skill is making me rather embarrassed" I replied.

"Not at all. It exceeded my expectations. It was truly was a breathtaking Mountain Flower Dance. Tobirama-san, what do you think?" He obviously noticed the fluster and unmoving eyes from my form for the entire evening.

"It was a beautiful dance. As if I was seeing a bell flower" For a moment, my eyes met his before I was the first to break the contact and bowed. Beautiful, Madara snorted. How could they call something so heartbroken beautiful?

It was more than that.

Beautiful dance and voice...but sad story-.

"Bell flower, you say...that is quite an appropriate description. Thank you, Sakura. You may go now"

"I will take my leave..."

* * *

_I should stop him soon... _I didn't notice his presence behind me until his arms that playfully circled my form tore my thoughts away and back into my place.

"What are you thinking, Sakura...? Just what is going in that mind of yours?" Smooth silk. That was the perfect way to describe his voice. Deep, masculine voice that suited a man he was unlike the time when he was a child of high-pitched vocal was non-existant except in that place was a grown boy.

"Are you bored? I heard you enjoy men's company, how about you choose me for tonight-?" Before his sentence could end, he felt her lip on his and closed his eyes to feel those pleasurable emotions but ironically, he could feel the pain of his soul being sucked out realising she was draining his chakra.

"This is enough, little brat" With that he felt himself falling as it made a splash against the silent. The cold water certaintly woke him up as he looked up toward her with a smirk in his lip. Waters glided down his long strand of his hair and dropped in little drop with his kimono now wet was sticking into him like second skin exposed his muscular built was the very picture many women would kill for.

"If such hot blooded youth is unable to get hold of oneself, cool down in that pond for a moment" With that cold yet dry statement, she turned to leave.

_Ah..I got fooled huh?_

"You. How about wearing red next time you dance? I thought before. Red definitely suit you. You would be very beautiful...of course now is also exotic" He commented, his eyes scanning my form up and down.

"Hmph...idle talk-" With that, I treaded away.

After she disappeared, he fell back to water in lazy fashion, his black eyes staring at the stars that came out to play.

"They say she was so unpredictable and came to see for myself...she's really caprice" He continued while staring at his half curled hand that stretched toward stars as if grabbing some from the heaven.

"Soon, I'll have you in my hand"

* * *

5 months later...

"I heard you were rebelling against the Senju clan.." I stated as I leaned against a frame of the shoji door. His side profile was still looked down on the letter he was writing but his brush strokes stopped in moment of my presence.

"..They are opressing my clan, Sakura. I can't just stand and watch as Uchiha get degraded every moment." This was it. Soon, he would battle the Hokage of the village where he would disappear from the history and public views for time for revence. Like a crouching tiger; like a hidden dragon- a chinese proverb, 'talented or dangerous people hidden from view'

He would control the Nine Tail and cause destruction of the village.

He was the start of the Tragedy of Konoha. But he wouldn't die.

"Do you have to?"

He looked at her in unreadable expression, "...I'll tell you if you tell yours" I looked at him, puzzled.

He stood up, marched up to me and I noticed how tall he become. His face now was exact as himself in the past.

"For ten years, I've been asking myself without an answer. But this time, tell me. Why did you tried to kill me?" He asked, even in the banquet, his sensitive tongue that gained an ability to taste toxin alerted him the foreign liquid but he still ate. Because it was from her.

She slowly jerked her head to the side, a motion she would do when wanted to avoid such topic. But he was sure for some reason she didn't wanted him to rebel against the Senju all by himself. Not because concern of his safety but for something that might be affected from his actions.

"Don't do this, Madara. You are putting your own clan at risk even in future" He looked at me for a moment, comprehending my plea.

"Marry me. If you marry me, I'll won't" He could see the surprise and the shock in my eyes something many not get to see or emotion I would rarely have. At that moment, he learnt I can be strong and vulnerable and hopeful and heartbreaking all in the same moment, which was perfect for all the contradictions of my character.

"Marry me, Haruno Sakura. I'm formally proposing to you"

* * *

"We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others, that in the end, we become disguised to ourselves." François de la Rochefoucauld

* * *

Review my dear readers!

I know many readers hate cliff hanger but come on people! That why we have it LOL. Sometimes I wanna punch/pull out hair of dude/female who created them but sometimes, I wanna give 'em a big hug.

Before I re-wrote this chapter I was kinda angry and traumatise and put those feelings into use for this chapter. The film I saw is new korean film called, 'The Crucible' which is based on the original by writer Gong Ji Young, this movie is about a true story that happened in Gwangju, about a teacher who was newly appointed in a school for the deaf, and reveals to the world the secret violence and tragedy that had been going on in there. Super sad! And angry! I accomodate this film to those who can see them. If not watch the english subbed trailer in youtube.


	3. The Bride Of The Uchiha

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 3:

The Bride of the Uchiha

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Sun** (AKA Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's ****character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great ****pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a ****thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the ****bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above ****the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." Sir Walter Scott

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Thank you for review:

itachimeri1989- You have to wait, Itachi will be shown shortly ^*^

SasoLOVE111- Itachi will come in shortly.

Nejisakura- I will try to update as fast as I can ^O^

Theary15- Thank you - ~^

Sousie- Good that you enjoyed it. U

Candi- Don't worry, I'll definitely finish this story. Promise. O

orangegreengirl- Soon, very soon ^*^

* * *

_Fox, fox, please grant me my wish._

* * *

"Marry me, Haruno Sakura. I'm formally proposing to you"

My whole being felt it I was thrown into a cold ocean. Like its frozen water was filling up my mind, preventing my brain from ever thinking any rational thinking. I looked at his hand that he held up toward me, he was blackmailing me. I knew. In his eyes that told everything this man was thinking; that I wouldn't ask him anything unless I was desperate.

He repeated, a little more playful this time, "I still haven't recieved an answer from you so listen well this time. Because I am asking it second time"

"Sakura will you marry me?"

If I took this hand, I'll save Naruto from everything. But at the same time, I'll lose my right to happiness again. Making my decision, I took his hand unwavering. To others it may be seen as postive shock then sure answer but if you looked closely, you would see the lack of sparks in the eyes of soon to be bride unlike others.

And so I took upon myself to implement interlinked deal, regardless of my own happiness

"Yes I will"

* * *

It was quite a shock and a celebration to the other Uchiha when Madara announced our marriage together. Even there was an objection from many elders but it was obvious he continued to stick with the marriage. His parent strongly disagreed with the marriage, something Madara expected. It was obvious his father was thinking of sending her to the Senju's but mostly it made him angry his father was this cowardly that he would send her in hope of earning their favours.

Another fact they disagreed was that they had no idea of my origin nor age despite I have told them I was twenty five but currently, in their mind I was thirty three- sixteen years of his senior. But it was quite hard for them to believe I was same as his parents. Additionally, this kind of thing was a scandle for a seventeen to marry an older women when they were taught in opposite views.

Soon, the marriage date was decided and time past more faster, in promise, he stopped his rebels but inside, I was sure he still had not managed to buried those lingering feelings behind.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" The door slided open and few maids came in all bowed for their soon to be mistress of the clan. "We have come to prepare you for the opening of the wedding ceremony. Please follow us" They led me into a large, spacious bathroom with onsen-like bath sunk into the ground covered in rose petals that hid the area of water streming from a small miniature statue of a jade dragon. It steamed warmly.

I insisted I'd do it on my own and sent them out. Soon, I entered the water and did a quick wash to my body and hair before clothing in white, plain kimono over. I was soon led into another room where they proceed to clothes me with layers of dresses and adornment.

"You have such beautiful hair, Sakura-sama. Like a cherry blossom"

"If you wear your hair straight, it will appear to shine more."

"If you wear this jade hair pin, you'll look more prettier"

"This was made by squeezing the sap from a mulberry tree and mixing it with some spice"

"If you wear this ivory hair pin, your voice will be clear like a bell and you're figure will be charming"

"This powder is made from morning dew and pearl."

"You are beautiful, Sakura-sama"

An empty words that filled with envy of youth. It was called for and it came with the job. Covering myself with long red veils, I was courted to the outside where Madara was waiting infront of the temple, dressed in rich red and blue kimonos.

"I don't feel like it is my marriage. I feel like...I'm being _sold_" The maids looked at each other almost sympathetic but it was expected at this time where a woman had no right to her own happiness nor rights could not possibly expect her own life too.

I couldn't help but feel nervous at the whole thing. Because when I was young, I wondered who I will marry but now, why did it had to be? Maybe I would have been happy in past, about this whole thing. But...

"Welcome, Sakura" He held out his hand for mine and guided me into the alter.

Our fingers were linked with single red thread and faced toward each other. Even though we may not have been paired together by the Lunar Elder*, we pledged our oaths by exchanging our nuptial cups.

"In front of the God of Marriage, they exchange cups and announce they are married."

* * *

Even few month of marriage where he pratically prevented anyone from disturbing their marriage, it was obvious he prevented her from leaving their room also where they spent in his room for their first night. It wasn't a few month past until he let her out but it was obvious the Madara was was so infatuated with Sakura that he could not bear to be parted from her, even when discussing state affairs with ministers.

Her beauty was constantly praised by the different ambassadors who have visited Konoha, she proved her wits by burning a poem that was given by one who came to see the beauty for itself. The man was greatly insulted and taken back at her bold behaviour but she cleverly reasoned her action.

"One should not hold an object that could usurp one's heart" Before she recited the long poem he had written in the paper she was given not too long ago. He called her, 'A beauty that outshines the moon and shames the flowers and that the fish may feel ashamed and hide at the bottom of the stream at her.'

A legend states before the departure of many diplomats, she plucked the strings of the qin, playing a sad and moving departure tune. Hearing the music and seeing the extraordinarily beautiful woman, the wild geese flying toward the south forgot to flap their wings and fell to the ground. "Someone beautiful enough to entice wild geese in flight to fall from the sky", became the referrence of Haruno Sakura.

The moment I came back to our district, I immedietly noticed Hana's restless night from obvious dark cirlces that streaked under her eyes and skinny form from unable to eat well. She was worried sick about me. And those feelings that she held burst out open when she saw me.

"Sakura-sama...you-"

However, I only put on the smile while patting her hair, "You look exhausted. Get some rest"

* * *

Our marriage life did not last too long.

The more and more he used those eyes, the more he felt those darkness seeping his sight.

"Madara, you-" Those eyes that held misty clouds was phsyical evidence of his now blindness and obstructed the passage of light; that their head was going blind after his discovery of new power was bound to be the downfall.

I could only temporarily block his side effects but those eyes was something couldn't recover easily and at this time where the surgical technology and knowledges were at its infancy, there was only so much that could be done for his circumstances.

"Giri no onee-san*" I turned around and saw the young Uchiha standing by the door, worried evident on his face.

"...Izuna-san..."

He came and sat next to Madara's sleeping formwhere they covered his eyes with white bandage. Trailing down my cheek, "You look tired. Is it because of my brother?"

"He would have pain in his eyes at random times and I'd have to be near him when he does or it excruciatingly painful"

"..." Izuna offered one of his smile that would normally bring followed up grin from the others but unlikely it did not reached his eyes.

"It must be troublesome, always looking out for my brother. But don't worry, giri no onee-san, it won't last long. We put too much troubles on your shoulder"

Gentle person.

He's kind yet cruel, selfless yet selfish.

* * *

"Madara, you-what did you do?" I could only watch in horror as his finger digged into his own brother's eyes before taking them out from their socket while Izuna calmly sat despite those tormented agony going through his whole being.

"This was Izuna's will." Another third party- a medic, too could only gasp and gagged at the scene in front of him, even trembling from what he saw while transferring the organ, he pushed himself to finish this procedures as quick as he could before flashing out from the room.

I quickly knelt down beside the bleeding Uchiha and healed the gashes as quick as I can. His form then collapsed onto the floor from aches he was still feeling.

"Give his eyes back" Madara's still bloodied hand reached out and trailed down to my chin.

"I was afraid I could never see you" Those answer baffled me into dry laughter. So this is how Uchihas' obtained their eternal Sharigan? Stealing their own siblings' eyes?

But other thing I noticed was his clothes. Clothes for battles. Standing up from his bed, he brought my form up from tainted tatami mats, his other hand supporting my back.

"Madara, you promised me, right?"

"...I am sorry, Sakura...it seems this is something I can't keep" Bringing me into his embrace, "I cherish you in my heart. But I'll promise I'll come back and make it up to you"

A moment of silence.

"You really should have...lied or deceived me instead..."

_Splurt_

With sudden, spark twinge of affliction he felt down the left side of his face; his hand instinctively came up to sustain the flowing bloods from his eyes and stepped away from his attacker. Using his right eyes, he saw in my two hands a medium-sized black jade dagger painted with his crimson liquid, mixed with flowing tears. I was sure it would leave a remaining scar just like my ex-sensei's.

My hands rose to strike him again but this time he held onto my wrist to prevent it from slashing across his other side, my loose sleeves slided down and that was when he noticed something in my arm. A tatto of a dragon, its long tail swirled around my whole left arm and some managed onto my upper shoulder- something he never noticed and unusual for a female to have.

"I don't know why I should suffer again. Even if I'm this beautiful, you Uchihas' always chose power over me. Even if I am born again, I will never forgive you."

The stabbed Uchiha only stared wordlessly with his hand hiding his bleeding injury. But inside, he was building with discombobulate questions that left him speechless.

"Don't look at me with the same eyes that he used to look at me." I stepped toward for my hands to claw his sleeve, "This is all because of you. You Uchihas' made me like this. That promise was the only reason why I still wanted to live-even in this pathetic way." The servants and maids immediately came at their master's aids as they held back their Lady of the Household from lashing out further and attempted to calm me down. Then they dragged me away and locked me into an isolated chamber; Hana soon followed in.

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER..**

It's already been five months since the incident. His wounds have been healed and only a faint scar remained on the side of his eyes where she strike. He trailed the scar when he misses her or in deep think and he was doing that now. They were estranged. They could not even bear to stay in the same room until it become so unbearable one of them had to leave, mostly her.

Rumours swayed about in the Uchiha household and it seemed it leaked onto Senju's too. Illicit affairs and meetings between his wife and that Senju Tobirama..he often seek another women's company in hope they would soothe this miserable feelings he was having but it did nothing but overwhelm him with guilts but why would he be guilty when his own wife was doing the same thing?

Divorce was not an option these days. Scandalous. It was enough scandal after his _uncle_ sent away his wife and it would taint the Uchiha's reputations, his father and mother had enough of that.

But when he received a letter from his wife he could not contain his happiness and it slipped onto his lip to form a smile on his emotionless face.

_There is a present I want to give you..._

He ordered his servants to bring the most beautiful flower bouquets to her room and he anxiously waited for the sun to peak its face onto the cool Earth's soil. He immediately headed toward his wife's chamber, ordering the two maids stationed at the entrance to announce his arrival.

"Sakura-sama, your husband had came to see you" One of the girl announced.

Pregnant silence.

The maid repeated once again, "Sakura-sama, your husband had came to see you"

They were only answered back with more silent. The two maid looked at each other worriedly before turning to their Lord. Fear crept up into his mind as his heart thumped against his ribcage painfully. Has she not forgiven him yet? Was it about those affairs and lovers he had been taking in?

He knew something was wrong. He ripped open the bamboo door as he rushed in as the two maids shouted their distress and followed him deeper into the dark aisle. There was no light and the room was darkly dimmed. As he reached her bed, it was cleanly made without a single crease as if no one even slept there or even lied on it. He travelled further, going into the another room left side of her bed.

Complete darkness.

His eyes widened and mouth parted into silent gasp.

In the darkness, he could make out a abnormally tall and slim figure and when one of the servant lighted up the candle, horrified screams filled the room. The two women brought up their hands to their faces as there mouth opened to let out screeching yell.

She was dressed in white, her long, rose hair synonymous with the darkness and strewn across her face.

She had hung herself.

A rope was thrown over one of the wooden ceiling, the pale pink noose was made into a tight ribbon that wrapped around her neck. The body lay limp, swaying from side to side and twirling sadistically to face east and then west and then east again. Madara watched, numbed from the horror.

Then his eyes trailed onto the loose noose hanging freely in the air that connected to the ceiling and his eyes landed on the small paper she had clipped above her limp body.

_Do you like it?_

Then he realised. She was the gift and for the first time in his life, as a spasm of chilling fear crept up to his spine, realised the horror of what a human can do. She had killed and wrapped herself like a present and asked if he liked it...Was she truly insane?

Soon, other came into the room from hearing loud screaming that ignited from this room and they gasped. Few moment of frozen, they came to their sense and hurriedly commanded to cut down the pink rope. He was taken away, his mind shouted disagreeably but his foot frozen in fear and shock could only helplessly follow the servant.

He was soon back and seated in his own room trapped in his own shock. He regained his control to a noisy commotion outside his room. He stood up and came out of the door, he saw a crowd gathered around her room. No, don't go there...He thought to himself. He saw the noose hanging freely in the air. The body was missing.

He saw his father chatting away with some of the other clan members. Nobody said much; they merely kept repeating the same words over and over again. At the core of the crowd, lay the body of the woman. Hana sat by the body, cradling the dead woman's head on her lap and crying out her woes. His mother sat on the dusty ground next to Hana, her mouth wide open to reveal a toothless mouth along with other maids, tears ran down the sides of their eyes and they beat their chest and their forehead in sorrow

The woman who had died was his wife.

Madara's wife.

Denial seemed to hold onto him. That this woman was not his wife. She was nothing like his wife. She would not have taken her life so easily.

The former headman stood behind Madara, stoic and unmoving. He finally took a deep breath, and crossed his hands behind his back, a sign to other members that he was about to say something important.

"We will bury her body as soon as possible. There is no need to report this to Senju's and other villagers. Obviously, my daughter-in-law has chosen to end her life and thus committed suicide. We are all deeply troubled by this incident. Why worsen things by bringing in the other?" He said, his eyes darting from one face to another as he adressed the crowd.

"What do you all think?" The rest of the villagers piped in, gesturing their agreement with the headman's wise decision. Madara clutched tighter to his long sleeve. He kept his head to the ground, never looking up once.

They buried her in kofun*** (A/N Tombs of powerful people in ancient Japan) **and the news of her death soon reached Senju's ears. Tobirama taking the news more heavily than the others. Few weeks after, Hana left. Stating without her lady, she has no will to go on.

It wasn't long before he too, disappear from the public view after. His relationship with his clan and Senju estranging and straining further and further.

* * *

"Is that Uchiha still looking for you?" A large canine asked whilst biting his food he have captured and adding a large foxy grin. After Kikyō Pass was given by the same said person and it was the land I was used to, it was easy to hide out here as it seems we need no food or water to live. It is just the taste I missed. It did not made me full or satisfied but the sentimental value of being human.

"I made sure I hidden my track well and I still believe I am considered deceased."

"Knowing what kind of guy he was; you were supposed to use his feelings for you not succumb to them" The fox stated.

"You are mistaking, Kurama. I have no feelings for him, not even hatred. But only I was disillusioned by the lifestyle itself of normal life." The fox came soon after we sheltered here, wondering around the mountain; planting trees and flowers. Bathing by the cool fall that was privately screened by trees and shrubs, and watching stars fall every night. It was a moment of peace I could indulge in.

The only being who knew the secret. It was obvious, he have been looking for us a long time, while gaining a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas wherever human malice had collected and festered before searching our steps and settling down at the large field that gave him plenty area.

"I was not the one who_ was _controlled" At this, the fox let out a big growl that warned her not to mention those humiliating and shameful moment of his life.

"Sakura...because of who, are you here?"

"And because of who, are you alive?" I asked equally with playful tones as I stroked his soft furs, earning a deep, vibrating purr from his throat in reply.

"My dear saviour." I lovingly said.

* * *

One day where Hana went to that 'place', suddenly, a low, warning growl rolled from his throat and his stance went from relaxed into crouched, animalistic posture like a predator awaiting for its enemies. I seen them before. They were amongst of the resurrected; 'Gold and Silver Brothers', they called themselves. It seemed they got the name from the colours of their hairs: silver and gold.

Even the battle was lasting, it did not took long until the fox devoured the two whole. Taking the chance, I murdered them using my chakra to aggrandised the effect of hydrochloric acid in Inari's stomach thus burning them alive inside his bowel.

After two weeks of rampage, finding it hard to digest them, he regurgitated what was left of their bodies, their faces was beyond recognition as several chunks of their limbs was erroded away.

To clear the evidence and future hinderance I used fire to burn away their bodies so there was no trace of whatsoever.

* * *

Time flowed in wonder. Mostly it had its sadness too.

Somehow, Madara tracked down the Nine Tail Fox even if I went to great length to hide his presence, it was impossible to hide such large amount of chakra. Great battle ensued, destorying a certain land and created the Valley of the End. But because I owed him so much.

"Nine-Tails, your power is too great. I cannot let you roam free any longer!" I heard as I stepped into newly created The Valley of the End but Madara was no where to be found but floating on the water was the First Hokage and the tailed beast I was so effetely looking for. They both looked too tired and injured beyond repair. Some swords and kunai was sticking out of his body.

"Kurama!" At the sound of his name, I could see him greatly struggle for control of his own mind, and at a situation like this, I know how it felt to be scared of your own mind too. The tailed beast wavered but in flash, the fox jumped away and landed few distance away still standing over the water.

Lowering his head so I could rest my forehead against his while stroking his furry cheek then I noticed there was few minor scratch and stabbed marks from his battle. Even if he was injured, he jerked his head in a mean of consolation. But also a long time good bye.

He looked clearly suprised at my appearance and gasp escaped his mouth and the hold I had over the chakra beast.

"You are supposed to be dead..."

"I am shamed to deceive you but I had to get away. I am truly sorry. What's happening?" I asked, feigning obliviousness.

"Your husband has betrayed this village. I am sorry" This was another word for 'he died'. But we knew better.

"What can we do with already spilt water? We clean it up before it spreads to another area. All we have to do is kill him that's all" Looking up to the struggling beast reflected sorrow for his hurt.

Soon, Uzumaki Mito arrived with a same mirroring look as her husband when her eyes landed on the figure that was suppose to have killed herself. But she was same as her husband, understanding with a look that resembled her husband's, understanding the bond between the pair. Me and Kurama

"...Please protect Naruto, Kurama. I can't abandon him now."

Mito looked up to the beast who was soon to be sealed, "If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me." This seemed to saddened the beast.

Directing the beast toward the cave where the sealing was carried out, where the beast willingfully submissived to his new container and because of unusual control the Nine Tail Fox showed, she gained a rare abilities that enabled her to feel negative emotion and for the first time, she noticed the pink haired woman was reeking of it.

Maybe a little hope like a pandora heart, that contained small yet buoyant amount of hope amongs the sins, was just like her although she suspect that hope was something that was created by her deep desire for something precious. She was sure that girl would surely break if that one thing was gone- a reason she felt sorry and sympathetic to her.

* * *

First Shinobi World War was something that deeply affected both of Hana and me, even our lives was filled war itself, but didn't meant it was something human being can adapt to it. Even if it lasted ten or thousand years.

Death. Blood. Cries. That was what you would hear every single time.

I would often head out to heal some ninjas although raised few question who I was as it was odd and suspicious to see a woman wearing bright sleeveless, translucent gossamer silk kimono adorned with black jenmo hat coated with light pink see-through fabric all supported by red ribbon I tied around my neck, they were thankful. Thankful of giving them chance to die as real heros.

"You. Woman, identify yourself" A gruff voice demanded to the front faced woman. He and his teammate couldn't see anything from behind because her back was covered by the long draped veil she had on her bamboo hat but through transparent fabric, he was sure it was a woman. A very attractive one too.

"Me?" I turned around and faced at least twenty shinobi from what I could quickly count. I could see them caught off guard as why such woman would be bold enough to step into war zone.

"Who are you? Which village did you came from?" The ninja was sure she might be a civilian or geisha from the way she dressed.

"I am merely a woman passing by." I answered simply. But it seemed they did not believe my words and it was getting little annyed since I wanted to meet someone before he parted.

"Your name, onna*. Identify yourself-" Before he could finish, his eyes pulled down to his chest as it crimson liquid suddenly splurted out and spattered across the grass. His body limply fell.

His teammates striked toward now identifying her as a liability to their survival. Bring my cupped palm to my lips and chanting the jutsu voicelessly, and chakra kneaded inside the body as it converted into fire, massive orb of roaring flame expelled from my mouth.

Some managed to flick themselves away from the harm's way, remaining ninjas could only be engulfed by the flames, left a big crater in the ground.

One managed to stab from behind but it turned into a smoke. Turning around, realising his enemy have been next to all along, his glabella met a sharpened iron to his skull escaping it from the back. Motionlessly, the body slowly slided itself out of my sword, hitting tree trunk trailed down leaving trails of red paints.

5.

My katana pierced through his menton pointing toward upward, defying the heaven for a brief moment, I jagged it out from the side; leaving his head half beheaded.

3.

Mystic Palm Technique was something that is considered as healing property. But this case, I sent excess amount of chakra into the shinobi's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Leaving him forever sleeping until he dies from either malnutrition or animal attack.

1.

The fight ended with a staring contest. As I straddled my last opponent while giving a hard push of a kunai to his trichion, I watched as light left his eyes and a clear look at his killer while final breath left his body. Then I realise most of his blood splattered some on to my dress, shame. I liked this dress.

_Rustle_

Looking up, I found myself staring into pair of red eyes that held shocked and unbelievable look to the person he was staring at.

Senju Tobirama was ready to sacrifice himself after he and his team found themselves surrounded by twenty elite Cloud ninja, known as the Kinkaku Force, realised that the only way any of them could escape alive was for one of them to be a decoy and sacrifice themselves; therefore having faith that he had trained his students well, he chose to sacrifice himself after he selected his prized student Hiruzen for the position of Third Hokage. It was until, he detected familiar presence he longed for many years.

Ignoring warned shout from his students, he dashed toward the very person he longed for. And there she was, supposed missing to the world, covered in blood while still looking dangerously beautiful and celestial as she sat top on her victim's corpse.

A happy smile appeared on his lip.

"You are alive. My brother was right. I knew you. I** know** you are not the type to take your own life"

Before I could react, he rushed over pulling me into his arm, he buried his head deeply to the crook of my neck as he profoundly inhaled the scent he missed for long time. He was thankful, even if she saved his life unintentionally, that was why he found himself attracted to the woman in his arm more. Even if she was bound to another guy.

"Nidaime-sama!" His students looked at the pair in shocked bewild eyes. It was romantic but they were in the middle of crisis! But it was their first time to see this side of their sensei's too, they could not see her face because of her veils and she was buried deeply to his chest, however they could tell she was beautiful.

They noticed, puzzled, her arms would hang limply by her side that doesn't seemed to return his gesture.

Finally, noticing his students, he let the woman go, and introduced to his student. His students' first impression was that she hated them, well certain numbers: Danzo, Homura and Koharu. They felt those heated glare while standing next to their sensei who seemed to be the only one not to notice.

An Uchiha, I noticed. His name was Uchiha Kagami, young and good-looking but inexperience about his clan's politics so it was safe to say he wouldn't recognise me.

* * *

Even so, his death was something that couldn't be avoided. He died amongst his royal soliders while crying out for me and this made me look back how many men did they died while shouting for me? Is this what will happen? That Naruto's death couldn't be avoided even if I done this?

So, Sarutobi Hiruzen became a Hokage at a tender age of twenty blessed with villagers praise and blessing he will rule over the village with justice and rights for all.

He who have seen many suprises in his life but was shock when I knelt down in his office and asked him for help.

"I'm pleading you for this, Hiruzen-sama. I'm only asking for your assistance and I'll do the rest" The young Hokage stared back and forward between the woman and the scroll stunned; his hand shakily reached for the secret scroll that have been passed down for many years but never seen and grasped the old document.

Yes, he had heard this before. From his grand-father who would often speak about a kind, beautiful woman that healed him during the First War told him she came to save this village through a scroll. And he realised it was her.

_**"Sarutobi, that scroll something considered to be myth; ancient as ****Sage of the Six Paths. N**__**o-one had ever seen and knew only little of the existance of this scroll.**_

_**But using this technique is taking control and taking the time you have used back. This is absolutely taboo against the law of time and the Nature.**_

"...Only if it's for the village. But don't ever cross the line of time"

"Yes, that's right, Hiruzen-sama. It's for the village. But don't bother me with any questions regarding about it since you're human also."

* * *

Key words:

Lunar Elder- An elderly being from legends who would bind two lovers together.

Giri no onee-san- Older sister-in law

Onna- Woman

* * *

"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone."

* * *

**-SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF IT'S GOING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE.-**

**Just read recent Naruto chapter 561. I can't believe *SPOILERS Tobi isn't Madara! Traumatised me quite badly but backed my-self up ^^.**

**Halfway in my half term TOT. Tomorrow, Friday 28th October 2011, going to visit my friend for an early Halloween party. Gonna get drunk hehe. Our plan is to go to the forest and play hide and seek (and rapist) in the wood. LOL**


	4. Childhood Hour

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 4:

Childhood Hour

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Sun** (AKA Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot: **

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's ****character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great ****pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a ****thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the ****bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above ****the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

Thank you for reviews!:

DarkItachi22

SasoLOVE111

Shade of the Ace

himeko63

yuchi1994

princess blossom

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"From childhood's hour I have not been as others were; I have not seen as others saw." Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

_Beep-_

_Beep-_

A baby. My hand reached to touch the cold surface of the incubator my eyes staring through the glass coldly. His unusual pale skin even for a newborn and obvious stunting growth of black hair in his head was the very picture of my hatred.

Even his mother had died after giving birth, he was still strong as if feeding their life for his own and was taken to basic neonatal care to be looked overnight.

Looking around for anyone's eyes, I carefully watched out for any who would see my future deed, knowing there was none, I took out the infant from its bed by its neck carried the child away from the hospital into the forest.

Breathes of agitation left my dry lip and uneasily searched my surroundings before doing what I was about to do. In my eyes rested onto the well lid slightly open in crescent moon shape by a flat similar sized circular bamboo wood, using my hand to push the wood further away, I found myself staring into the face of abyss and it stared back. A flashback seemed to suddenly pass by, something I was ashamed and disgusted about. I've been here before. And I have stared into the same water just like that time.

**_"All I wanted was happiness"_**

The baby in my hands stirred with alert that he was not in his usual place as his hands came up to grab whatever warmth it could find.

Wordlessly and simply, I dropped and plunged the baby into the water. It took a little time to hear a faint 'splash' but I found myself quickly sealing the rusty well shakily before tripping away from it, staring at it fearfully and quicken breathing escaped my lip with small gasp.

Orochimaru died. He can no longer hurt Naruto or Sasuke anymore.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU JUST KILLED A CHILD! A BABY NO LESS!" Sarutobi was not one to be so angry at many thing but as he stared in horror and disgust at the woman who sat so proudly while drinking her tea indifferently like any other day after returning just few hours from drowing a infant, this made him lose some of the control over.

"Then what do I do? Just left him to do things he'll do? Why? Are you upset you lost powers you could have using him? Or do you really have that enough compassion for that student of yours? That child..is better dead I didn't "

"YOU COULD HAVE CHANGED HIM! YOU CAME HERE TO CHANGE THINGS, HAVEN'T YOU?"

I grasped my head at the start of migraine, "You seemed to think of me as a monster but it's not a proper manner for someone who came risking their life, and expecting them to be human. But don't forget, even if my body are frozen like this, I still feel the emotions humans feel!"

After that he did not spoke to me at all nor did he involved himself with my doings.

But in the gloomy sadness, Mito's daughter left a light shining. Mito's daughter, Cho was a living proof of their love and soon the daughter grew and grew, respecting and carrying her parent's will. She then met a ninja, ANBU and bore him a child, she named the two sibling Tsunade and Nawaki.

But tragedy seemed to keen on taking those happiness away. Her husband was killed in a mission and left her as a widow, her frail health was faltered by birth.

Soon, the child care was taken under the Third Hokage so that I could concentrate on Naruto's arrival and future.

* * *

Looking up to the blue sky, a man picked up pile of logs of trees he had cutted down and sat up to travel back only to be stopped after few distance,

he heard desperate, muffled cries that seemed to pierce the silent forest. He turned side ways and saw a rotten wooden well.

Curious, he walked forward.

* * *

_Ten years later,_

After a year imprisonment in my own room, by the same person who had killed an infant I finally let myself out to get some light for my unhealthy skin which became pale as snow over the year, I covered my face with black veil covered jenmo hat that entirely contrast against my desire for a sun, headed out to the playground.

Playground.

Such irony. Still knowing it wasn't the time it was as if if I came to this place again that held such carefree, wild memory I would hope the world would become innocent again. Just like before.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a girl named Mitarashi Anko? She has spiky purple hair and brown eyes. Have you seen her?" I turned to answer before my voice was taken away, brutally.

"..H-How...?" The young boy was unmistakenly him. The very wretched existent itself.

However, Orochimaru echoed his question again and I still was unable to make any sound except gasping breath he bowed and left.

That day, I angrily confronted Hiruzen knowing he already realised the day that monster walked in to take his entrance exam, in spite of anger I told him everything and then he gave his pity. But I furiously shoved those away before going out to finish what was meant to end.

SLASH

Orochimaru could feel those striking pain that burnt across his skin as he limply fell on the ground and looking with hatred and question at the woman that held her bloodied katana over his body before swifly turning around from the forest she had took him to left him to die.

* * *

I still wondering around but constantly visiting Mito-san who became a widow and through her I learnt Izuna died an honourable death; I could see the age took a toll on her, economic disparity between the countries became a serious problem. The nations began to form factions, and under the pretext of expending fair rights, the countries started using military force to expand their territories. Thus, the gruesome Second Shinobi World War started.

As with all wars, the Second Shinobi World War brought forth many heroes and took even more lives.

Even the villages surrounding Amegakure was raining; a perfect weather to describe the on-going war yet sad as I trotted under pouring rain toward a cries that emitted from the house, I've noticed its wooden door was slightly open and creaked in, there is a boy surrounded by four bodies, bloodied but only two were while two seemed to have died in one clean act not involving piercing their bodies.

His weeping increased when he noticed a tall shadow elongated by flash of thunders and backed into the wall.

"N-No.." He pleaded as I crept toward him slowly and taking in the fallen bodies. The two near him must have been his parent while other I noticed was my own village's shinobi. This wasn't the first time I met a child like him who all lost something during times like this; I bent down cautiously to match his hidden eye level and lifted his long fringes to see only widening in process.

His eyes were undoubtly of Pain. And from what I have heard of its rare gift I concluded this was him as young.

In my trained ears and from the gathering chakra, I knew the gang of ninjas were heading toward our direction and quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house as he screamed for help, I fleetly covered his mouth and dragged ourselves in the bush and stayed quietly.

Soon, a pair of leg reached our sights and understanding, the boy willingly became quiet and docile but tense and alert, the seemingly captain first went into the house as his followers searched every nooks and corners of the house until finding nothing.

He gave them the command to head forward.

We waited and waited and waited..in silent that I seemed to hear Pain's heartbeat as my own before we assumed it was safe to get out from our hiding place. We found a shelter under the tree away from the drops of rain that was furiously gushing down to the ground, I lifted my left sleeve as I deliberately pulled out a silk pouch and left it to his bloodied feet and dragged a string that fell onto wooden floor in feather like motion as his eyes widened what was shown.

Two onigiri.

The now orphan could feel his mouth watering and salivate readying for the food to be eaten and digested but when he looked up suspicious and distrusting toward the woman she gave him a firm gaze.

"It is your choice to eat or not to eat but what there is to lose? If there was a poison, I'd at least would want to die after filling my hunger" Slowly, Pain brought the food up to his lip and took a small bite then bigger than the last one and bigger and bigger until the hollow feeling in his stomach was gone.

"What should I call you, kind miss?"

"Haruno Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura" I took out a large silk pouch with floral pattern and handed it to him. It was filled with money that could last for a month or so, few small kunai and a tantō-for his personal safety.

He gasped and looked at her expectedly for her command. Give and take.

I smiled, "Clever child. You're gifted, you know that?" He shook his head and I pointed his eyes, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" He hesitantly lifted his fringes to show the swirls in his eyes as I lifted my bang to show my newly and recently implanted Sharingan but because it was not mine nor did I belonged to their bloodline, it became permanently active and I knew I had to hide them everywhere to everyone excluding certain people I had in mind.

He was surprised another people like him, people with weird eyes existed.

"Your eyes. It's powerful and strong, I only hope you will use them wisely. No matter how you're gifted, you alone cannot change the world.. Find a man called Jiraiya. Become his student and grow strong and when you then become what I want you to be, come and find me. I'll be here for you and you will be there for me; I will save you from this world and you will save me from this world, rather than leaving our fate in the hand of so called 'Kami'. Sadly, its seems Kami hate us if we were sent to heaven, he'd send us right back. I_ hope you survive. You may be of great use to me. _You will endure the hardship and become strong person. A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have overcome it and made it your own... you will gain a irreplaceable full-metal heart" She was already leaving, her pale pink veil trailing behind her like a soft breeze of wind that came and go briefly, leaving him behind with an unforgettable memory and forever gratitude.

* * *

Thirty years until Naruto. But during those time, I have learnt Orochimaru still lived. I could still clearly remember when my body just broke into fits and cries and little piece of madness returned, my head filled with bad thoughts and such sadness that brought more insanity together it was almost complete.

But now, I was currently travelling to Suna to pay a visit to Chiyo, against Hiruzen's wish but its hypocritical words itself made me to go even more, whom now infamously known for her skills in poison only to be countered numerous times by Tsunade's medical expertise however, even she could not cure her grandson's sickness that many told it was an after affect of his parents' death by Katake Harumo

Even Suna, it seemed no matter where I went, there wasn't a day I could seek for daily peace or just one innocent sight other than bodies. I headed straight, lifting hem of skirt just above the ground to stop from being coloured in by dirts and blood, and was stopped by two guards crouching in defense for a suspicious intruder even if it was a woman.

"Stop! Identify yourself, onna" One of familiar brown headed guard demanded.

"Wait-you're-" Shinobi almost immedietly let down his kunai as his brain recognised the woman he could now clearly see under her bamboo hat through hot, desert sun.

"Chiyo-baasama" At the name many Sunagakure villagers and ninjas called her, the said person slowly turned around from her patient to face her caller, and met with his gaze filled with gratitude yet confusion-a strange thing you'd see during time of war and he side-step revealing blank faced woman.

Arching her brow, she asked, "Yes, Daichi?"

"She is here. And she wish to speak with you first"

He moved himself out of the way as I stepped up and bowed with respect toward the powerful woman I was eyeing, even if it was her who had called for my help, she looked at me with constant skepticism all while trying to use all of her teachings she was taught of recognising suspicous behaviour.

Daichi uneasily looked between the two female who seemed to be in some kind of staring contest to see who'll turn their head away frist and found himself worried for his saviour who had healed him on verge of death for no reason other than to save many ninjas possible and respect he had for his village's elder.

"Private" I added. The elder still with qualm in her eyes led her to her office where the door was tightly sealed and sound blocked, I sat down to the chair I was offered and handed her an envelope I took out from my sleeve. As she read she would occasionally glance up that lessen the more she read and was soon changed into face of sadness and shock.

"Do you understand now?" I asked. She remained quiet however, "Is it that suprising? About your grandson's future."

Just incase she had not believed the letter Tsunade wrote, I also brought the scroll and layed it in front of her before putting them back to the pocket in the kimono. She and I quietly stood up and headed out toward the window to see a frail figure of a child as his small hand came up to block his sudden attack of cough.

His dulled eyes, held shadow below each of his eyes, a result of sleep deprivation, looked as if wanted to close and go into eternal sleep. I could make out his skinny built even from his baggy cloack he was wearing.

In every sense, he reminded me of my wasted six years but still knowing he...

"Even if he were to do that, I'd still love him, Sakura. I'm sure you've done this because of someone who wronged you, right? Sasori's illness cannot be cured by the physicans of this time, so I must intrude upon you. I wish for you to cure him with your power, so that I could change him this time. I will grant you whatever you wish, therefore please save this boy somehow..."

As I continue to look down at the boy's worst state and the feeling he was going through, I understand it. Very well to my bone that I wanted to help.

"If that's the case, I'll help myself to the future puppetier. You'll be my emergency ration. But if you are unable to change him, I'll kill him again"

Chiyo soon brought up the boy and introuduced him to me. On that day, his face paled as the request I'd made in half in jest was accepted.

"This is an herbal soup. Drink up" I layed the plate filled with green herbal liquid in front of him. The first thing I wanted to do was to make him regain the weight he had lost during depression because he was seriously underweight for a seven years old and next I wanted to heal him psychologically.

Even so, he blankly stared at the soup. It looked he already gave up his will to live.

"If it's frustrating, eat up and get better. Then make them regret letting you go."

"..."

I revolved from him before walking away, "Afterwards...if it's painful, go ahead and cry."

"Obedient children are revolting"

At those words, tears began to cloud his already blurry vision from lack of food and for the first time burst into tears.

After, he ate to fill his hunger; trained and grew to match up to his saviour's expectation. But strangely, Sasori noticed, his grandmother would not tought him to make puppet so secretly he resorted to self-teaching through information obtained through books and research, and; as he grew, he came to master these technique.

It was almost complete, Sasori thought. He proudly stared at his master piece now age thirteen at the art he had formed. Dressing the doll with her favourite colours of black and pink sleevless dress that came upto its ankle and matching heels she adored and he was finally finished. His hand came to wound around her pink hair- it was hard to find ideal materials that was soft, silkly and long in pink but he managed to alter it to match her's.

He never touched it but he was sure this hair can never be compared to real ones. Her hair that would move so feather like and heavenly everytime she moved, he sometimes wonder how it felt.

Then he looked at his prized doll. Its pale, smooth and marble porcelain skin, coloured by her rosy blush and her blood red lip and those sparkling emeraled eyes that resembled of jade jewel and long lashes spread around her eyes like fire but one thing was missing,

Warmth.

Her warmth. He remember when she gave him one of her rare smile under the light shining through large glass window and it blind him but he still saw her small smile. But he could neither hear knocking of warning and creaking of presence, he was harshly tore away from his fantasy when the door open to his room and I stepped in.

My eyes took in his form before jerking toward another figure spread out on floor and horror dawned my eyes.

Chiyo then came in and her mouth widened, hand coming up to clasp her mouth at the equal feeling of fear and shock.

I was faster in recovery and quickly ordered Chiyo, "Take the puppet quickly!" I wounded my arms around his neck as his hands quickly came to grasp his precious object and Chiyo hurriedly took his puppet away form his hold and I quickly stepped away to Chiyo's side as we stared at him dreadfully.

"Sasori, where did you learn them?" The female elder asked desperately but his eyes was on the object then to me then back.

"Give them back, Chiyo baa-sama!" Agression was something that you've see rarely on his face but those look of barred teeth and anger was a beginning of his obsession.

Unable to look, I dashed out of the room soon Chiyo followed and stood as I put my hat back ready to leave.

"Chiyo-sama, you must kill him. If you don't I will."

* * *

"All things truly wicked start from an innocence." Ernest Hemingway


	5. The Lie Of The Sad Animal

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 5:

The Lie Of The Sad Animal

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Sun** (Previously 'Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Thank you for reviews!:

DarkItachi22

SasoLOVE111

Shade of the Ace

himeko63

yuchi1994

princess blossom

* * *

"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." Joseph Conrad

* * *

I headed back to Konoha after fleeing Suna plagued and disturbed by Sasori's behaviour that almost resembled the time when my own mind went insane.

Soon, Third Shinobi World War was to come after the second. It was so tiring to see all three wars by first hand and it didn't helped my already fragile mind either but knowing Naruto's existance was the only thing that made me hold on.

Sunagakure also participated in the war, as it was during this war that Sasori earned fame as Sasori of the Red Sand, due to his ingenious puppets dying the sand red with his enemies' blood. But he was also famously known for having one particular doll, a beautiful puppet that would allur its viewers by one look in the eye. He treasured it of course and he would rarely took them out since it was only made for display but I was sure he would have hid few tricks inside. Somehow he managed to persuade his grandmother smoothly to give them back in return for his assistant in war. Playing a good, loyal ninja while still retaining those dark obsession only showed how manipulative he had grown over the years and managed to hid them from her eyes.

What a disappointment.

It was obvious either I or another had to kill him in the future.

* * *

As soon as I stepped into Konoha's soil, I headed for one person who somewhat became my friend, mentor, mother-figure, my philosopher.

Old, aged hand gently combed through my hair as my cheek laid against her frail knee while I rested my two hands on her other hand. My eyes trailed to her hand, many blue and purple ropes directed toward many direction under her skin and brown spots printed her hand. By the time she gave birth to a baby girl, she went to give birth to Tsunade and her brother, Nawaki all

"...You're old" It was an odd yet laughable statement but my lip found its own mind to speak and she laughed at the comment.

"And you're still young" She talked back in small sarcasm.

I lifted my head up and saw time had clearly did its job on her. The face once young and flawless was filled with lines and veins that surfaced on her skin.

"When do you think I can finally stop?" Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door and I hurriedly put my veils back on. It was tiring, to live like this.

"Ah, Kushina" It was Naruto's soon-to-be mother, "Come. I've been waiting for you"

The young girl stepped in but stop noticing the cloaked person kneeled next to her, "Don't worry, Kushina. Come"

As her face came closer and closer, those words that I have buried resurfaced. Her face was keenly similar to Aoi's. They both had chubby faces in their young days that clearly marked them as late bloomers- a sign of their beauty in later life, red hair and almond shaped eyes sparking with kindness and innocence unlike mine.

**_"Aoi, that girl. She seemed to look more like Kushina each day"_**

Kushina timidly sat down just few distance away from my figure, "I heard...about the ceremony that will take place in the next moon."

Mito took her trembling hand into her's as she made a kind smile in motherly manner, "You were chosen for your special chakra that could be more stronger to contain the beast than mine but mostly, you were chosen because your ability to love, Kushina. We came here to be the vessels of the Nine-Tails… But before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it."

After few months, the Death came to take her away and she gladly greeted the Death like an old friend and left the world to follow her daughter's and her husband's footstep, smiling. Many wept in respect for the great kunoichi ever lived, others in sorrow that their loved one parted from them.

The two babies was taken away and was under the care of the Third Hokage. I first objected but he told it would be for the best and I should concentrate on Naruto's birth and his future.

- -Yes. His future

* * *

Back in present, I could see there had been a battle in the land bestowed by the very person who named them but in midst of debris of bodies and scavangers eyeing their many prey for the tasteful meat stood a lone boy of seven, silvered hair that glistened under the hot, sweating sun; Kabuto.

There was no way I could ever forget those faces that had hurt me and he looked up to me in scared, vulnerable eyes that seemed to resemble normal frightened child, hid evil streak underneath; relief appeared on his dirties face, his hope high that he would be rescued but when he opened his eyes he realised he was staring at beautiful blue sky and that the organ that would have usually sat on his left chest landed on her hand.

His heart.

This me he'd thought was his savior turned out to be his grim reaper and a cruel one at that. With his slowly deafening and closing ears heard few shuffles and mumbles of incoming ninjas for any suvivors and I made no move to run like I wanted to savour this moment because I have been waiting for this a long time.

He saw her as an animal more savage than the ones who had stirred up this war yet I shed tears for sin told us both while I can do these horrible things still had those guilty conscience.

I saw last few breaths left his dry, cracked lip and his eyes diluted, his pulsed peaked in effort to preserve itself, slowed and ended soon after few minutes, with slowly breath ghostly evaporated to mix with airs above.

There was a gasp and stilled movement from the corner of my eyes and used my hair fall like a veil around my face, but is also limited my vision. His eyes now fell on the life organ in my hand and then to the boy's ripped chest and his mind clicked then understood everuthing.

"May I help you?" I asked in non-different tone that doesn't fit into the current situation.

Resuming into his most professional expression, "I am the Captain of the Konoha Medic Corps, Kurikura Kansuke. We are currently in process of cleaning and checking the fallen bodies in this area. I assume it was self-defense" He motioned toward the fallen body of a child but it contained dubiousness tone underneath although child trained as shinobi was not rare in these times.

The heart slipped away in bloody trails onto the now painted red grass with a plop and was soon forgotten. While my eyes quickly darted to the lifeless form of a child knowing he could well hear me since the hearing is usually the last thing to go after death...

"Which village are you from?" He queried while he scrutinised my form for any search of suspicious reaction.

"Konha."

Such a lie. The lie of the sad animal

* * *

Somewhere in same place, stood a boy of seven among the corpse, similar to Kabuto's yet different in mind, his eyes nervously darted everywhere for a escape that wasn't painted red. The boy noticed a fallen kunai beside a dead and he mindlessly picked it up, noticing the sharp edge of a blade. It seemed to coruscate under the sun. Would he? His parent was somewhere in this field dead or alive, either way, and they were not here when he needed them the most.

A voice whisphered into his mind with sinister persuasion.

_'Do you think you'll ever be the same?'_

_'Such a pitiful child'_

_'This **is** the human. The very being you are.'_

Then the child picked up the carelessly thrown kunai left below his shoe, flicked his wrist and positioned the sharp point toward his left chest where his dead heart still beating against his will, his hand swung back to gain strong force to finish his hopeless life line in one shot in clean and painless-

A wrist shot out to grab his wrists, bent over so the person's lip was near his ear and whisphered in almost sympathetic yet cold way, "You want to kill yourself?"

The boy, clearly suprised at being sighted at his most vulnerable state, jerked his body out from the hands and stepped a few meter away.

"If you wanted to die, you could have chosen somewhere more quiet and discrete. As you can see, my land needs cleaning from all these mess again and it would be wonderful to see one less body here since I took care of this land ever since from the beginning."

So the child looked around the land and suprisingly found despite the wars going on the trees and grass, fruits and its futility soil was still kept fresh and in check-something he had missed in all these holocaust showed invisible hand someone had put in effort to keep them in steady condition.

"If you really want to die, starve or burn yourself to death instead trying to do it painlessly since you think death will be more easier and less painful than carrying your life; if you truly believe you've suffered worse and enough..those pains will be nothing to you. I'll admit, I thought of them often."

As he stood to look at the woman, he found himself, in complete surprise, unable to pick up the dagger and pierce his chest because he didn't wanted to go the way she advised and he realise he had not felt the worse yet. He looked around the land, this Kikyō Pass belonged to this woman. It suited the owner at the matching name because among this, he thought she was the only one who looked..out of place here.

For the first time, he opened his sore, dried out mouth to speak, "Who are you?"

"Me? Haruno Sakura. You see, Itachi-kun, Konoha and this land used to be a peaceful place covered in green fields. Now there is only dry, immense desert...I want to bring the green back... "

The familiar looking boy turned out to be no more than the future Uchiha heir, Uchiha Itachi. Their face that shared unmistakable similarities but their eyes held different meanings toward everything caught me off guard for a moment. My eyes traveled back to the the seven year old trailing behind as I went around healing any fallen or wounded soldiers in the ground and many recognised the missing heir was found, they went to alert his parent.

"Come. I'll take you back to your parent." Untying the veil and covering his face before he could say anything as I picked him up and supported his weight on my arms, we headed out. He first tried to force his voice to say he wasn't a kid or he don't know if he could trust her, I beat him to it.

"Its good not to see something like this once more."

His father and mother came as calm and patient. There was no hurry in their steps nor any worry present to their faces, then the woman came down to hug her son in ironically warm embrace against the odds; the father, grateful to his founder offered any of his assistant.

"I have only found him in spare moment of coincidence, Uchiha-san, I have only done what a normal person would to a lost child." I gave him a hint there was nothing I desired out of this as he bowed in gratitude at rescuing his son.

Few words were exchange and they decided it was time to go home after finishing their deeds as they pulled their son along and I handed the sleeping heir into the arms of gentle touch of his mother, Itachi half lidded eye found itself looking back at the departing figure, amazed and allured. He swore he saw glint of emotion that he could guess was sadness in her eyes.

How much had time past?

Because when he opened his eyes he was lying on his bed, his hands still clutching tightly onto the veil she let him take.

He rushed out of his home despite the protest that came out from his parent's and servants mouths, he headed straight back to the same mountain he ended up and to his surprise, the dead bodies, corpses, blood were all gone as if the Earth had swollen back the very thing they were made out of and only plain ground was left.

By the time, she was gone

He knew at that moment even know he didn't know how it felt in his young mind, he fell in love with the flower that blooms on the battlefield.

* * *

I watched side lines, as the future parent of Naruto grew. First with hostile-one sided, but after kidnapping of Kushina, Minato was the first to set off even before the order was called. He spotted her through the strings of red hair she left on the ground led him to her. They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Even during the Third Shinobi World War, I watched Naruto's soon to be parent grow and grew closer to each other. Their evident of love was in their subtle touch and their eyes that seemed to always find each other no matter what, even if one was lost in the crowd of rushing people busy to live their lives, everything seemed to stop around them.

Such lucky people.

However, my envy did not go unnoticed.

"Why is it you would look at us in such hatred?" A voice crept from behind. I was surprised because this room, this castle was located in the deepest and hidden part of village and a barrier over it. Her foot walked backward and forward almost as if admiring the architecture and structure of the Kikyō castle.

"This Kikyō castle...is a lonely place for someone like you to live in, Haruno-san." I remained quiet, "I know you were the one who was with Mito-sama that time and the one who hidden herself from other."

I stood up and tore the veil away from my face, revealing my pink hair that was curled up under the material and my one eye. The left eye hidden by the long draped hair caused Kushina to wonder what happened.

"Hello to you, Kushina, my dear" Despite the fondly nickname, it held no feeling a person should have when using such close name.

"Whether I look at you guys in hatred or happiness what is it matter to you?" I could see she was surprised by the harsh tone of my voice. And the fact she looked more and more like **her **only annoyed me further.

"This place is not something you can come in as you please, little girl nor is this something you can label it as lonely. Lonely...such a word for people who have not even felt a tiny bit. How would you know?" I smiled at her in devious way one would say sadistic.

"My parent died when I was young, Haruno-san, I think I know what it feels like" She bit back.

However, my smile only widened and revealed sharp canine that flashed reminded Kushina a character from this scary story she remembered hearing when she was young.

"Dead parent are better. Better than the ones who left you, but those things are also something you can live with finely but I have lost everything that human would need to survive. But let me tell you" I traced my hand down her cheek, "It's those things that wakes human up from their disillusion they will never be alone"

"Agh!" Kushina gasped when my nail scraped her cheek sharply and blood dropped out from the fresh wound.

It was the time Kushina saw the sad ugliness inside those eyes.

* * *

"Chiyo-sama, I received your letter. Where is he?" I demanded, if my heart was beating it would have pained my rib with its hammering strength. I received the letter of Gaara's soon birth. Too soon.

"Karura is giving birth right now-Sakura, you cannot go in-!" For the first time, in hope and my mind becoming a hot-blooded, impatient teenager again, I burst the door open and almost immediately, medics tried their best to get the visitors out.

"I'm sorry but you cannot come in here!" One female medic tried to reason with me.

"It's alright, Azami. Let her in" Chiyo said behind us, managed to catch me quickly as she could.

Once then the female medic quiet down as Karura, The Fourth Kazekage and other staff looked at me in puzzling expression.

"What is the meaning of this, Chiyo-sama. I clearly said no one other than necessary should be allowed in" He firmly said in spite of his wife's near birthing.

"Trust me, Kazekage-sama" She assured, "She **is **necessary in his birth." His brow furrowed confused but Karura's eyes widened in realisation.

"Wait-you are" The beautiful woman motioned me to come near and I stopped down near the hospital bed so my eye levels were just below her cheek.

"You are that girl Chiyo-sama would often talk about. Haruno Sakura" Her voice came out as a whisper, sweat beads evident on her forehead from the pain and strains.

Her sweaty, pale and fragile hand gripped mine, "Tell me. Tell me about my son."

"Gaara" I spoke, "His name you will bestow on him...He'll be a great ninja in the future" It was half true and half lie, great ninja-yes but somewhat antagonistic yes.

"And you will be the most important person to him. You were to be married to him" This made me falter the smile I can't remember ever making.

"Yes. We were"

"Were?" It was obvious grandmother Chiyo did not tell of his death. I avoided her questioning eyes and stood up, "It looks like the baby is about to come" The medic then proceed to guide guests away from the patient room.

Few hours, after painful procedures that left her dying, the child was born. Gaara. She named him and then I was let in to see the tiny baby being cradled in his mother's arm. He was three weeks early which meant his birth would have been before 37 weeks gestation and it meant his body would be fragile, tiny and vulnerable. In human, several organ systems mature between thirty-four and thirty-seven weeks, and the fetus reaches adequate maturity by the end of this period and he would need very close care until his body stabilise.

"What a small, feeble child… No matter what happens, I'll always protect you! Gaara…!" She promised. Noticing I stepped into the room, she handed the child to me carefully and I took him to my arms just as she handed me the child as her husband lovingly went to her side obviously worried for her health.

"Gaara" I felt painful sting in my eyes. _Huh? What's wrong with me..crying like a child so suddenly _I didn't want Gaara to see me like this so I quickly brought my sleeve to wipe the tear before it fell onto Gaara's cheek. The bundle of nerves reacted quickly at the sudden movement and his little, tiny hands not bigger than a small rock swam toward the warmth and managed to grab onto my finger.

It wasn't long to realise, while holding onto Gaara, I found out she had fallen to death after the labour. And now, she was thinking of putting the chakra beast inside him.

"NO!" I screeched. In process, my side bangs that hid the very secret and in response, Chiyo's mouth gapped open.

"Sakura, you did not-" She roughly grabbed my face to get the clearer look into the eye.

"Sakura! You cannot do this. That eye are not something you can merely possess; anyone for that matter!" I lifted my head away from her hands, tight gripped onto the crying child I turned my attention to him. I comforted him. The baby's cry stopped and listened, quiet and docile just to listen to my voice again.

"Gaara is my lover. He had protected me now I wish to so." I lifted him toward my cheek, "He is few I cherish."

"Sakura. Look at me. We must do this. For our village, for _your_ village_, __child_" Her voice lowered down into persuasive tone, to get my guard lowered so that her voice may slither through the tiny crack she hope to made.

"You know as well..that villages and those lives means nothing when it comes to your beloved Sasori" It was obvious I stirred something inside her for her finger twitched uncomfortably. There was many question I wanted to ask.

'Why did you done that?'

'Do you want me to be sad?'

'Perhaps, you too, do not like me?'

'Are you afraid to get punished?'

Or...

'You don't want me to be happy?'

Before any of us could say, the office glass shattered and a shadow laid in between us.

"I finally found you...My...beloved"

* * *

"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." -Orson Welles-


	6. Transparent, Sharp & Piercing the Heart

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 6:

Transparent, Sharp and Piercing the Heart

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Sun**n (Previously 'Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Thank you for reviews always. And with love, I thank you all my readers for supporting me all through my story:

angel897- Don't worry, all thing would be revealed when other go back to past to look at Sakura's past. And what was suppose to 'happen' (As in, Sasori shouldn't have fall in love with Sakura, etc)

Raven Serpentine- Thank you ^0^

sousie- I know, isn't Madara always?

DarkItachi22- It's okay. I mean I've been through lot like that before. So...no need to be guilty.

T-ara- Always been there for me. Thank you

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx- Thank you always. I love the part where you always leave great and unique reviews.

Mistra Rose- Yes, I did. Tell me if she's bothering you again. I've found new courage and friends.

blosom95- Thank you my new reviewer. Plez continue review and support my story.

Bloodmoon Goddess- I know, and even now I'm still addicted to it! (LUV the unique Itachi)

Neko4- You'll have to keep reading ^-^

XSweetXSourXSoulX- No you're not. Everybody had said that in reviews so you're not the only one. Cheer up ^*^

*IMPORTANT- GUYS, THERE HAVE BEEN SOMEONE CALLED 'Mistra Rosee' and plez don't blame 'Mistra Rose' for saying something that she didn't but the fake one had.

^/_\^ - Itachi- the original owner is Bloodmoon Goddess who draw the unique (but cute). I could say she's genius.

* * *

"Show me a hero, and I will write you a tragedy." F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

"I've finally found you...My...beloved"

Those feelings that ran down my spine was something I could not describe, nor the horror that dawned on my face and suddenly like cold splash of water, the safety of Gaara came into my mind.

Sasori tilted his head and his eyes landed onto the child. To his eyes, the child-new born obviously birthed few hours before and a woman he had been looking for holding it in her arms could only make one to misunderstand and make him ask:

"You had a child with another man I see...red hair..from his father I assume" Clear jealousy filled his sarcasm.

My stomach did a tumble and seemed to lung its acid over my organs, melting them slowly and painfully, my nail gripping the sheet covering Gaara's helpless body. I signalled Chiyo-sama to go. Get away. Run..move! And with minimum movement, I handed the baby Gaara to her and she slowly slide out of his sight.

As great ninja he became, he knew his grandmother was running away with a child and as much as he was tempted to kill the baby, his eyes was only focused on the person right in front of him, whom he searched for many years and alas, after all this time, his patience finally paid off. There she was, standing, proud and prideful, strong and cold just like she did thirteen years ago.

He wanted to hear what she had to say.

His sandal touched the ground with his Akatsuki cloak ruffling behind him.

"Tell me, how did he manage to tame that cold side of yours?" A loud slap resounded around the oval room as his head snapped to right at the force he realised she concentrated little bit of her chakra to inflict more pain and power.

"My, if it would have made you this angry, I would have done more haven't I? And if you have been paying attention closely which you should have, you would realise that child isn't mine." I turned his head toward me before soothing his hot, red cheek.

"It's been almost thirteen years hasn't it?" I went to sit by the window, raising my legs almost carelessly and looking out at the dawning sun.

"You haven't changed at all, Sa-ku-ra" He teased as he came to sit beside my arm, and so naturally his hand came up to brush my cheek.

"And you've grown to be quite handsome, Sa-so-ri" I decided to play his little game of his and replied with equal amount of teasing. This seemed to stir something inside him because his face lit up at the compliment like a child rewarded with a treat after his hard work.

His hand fumbled around the collar of my kimono, and his eyes darted down. I brought my hand up, grasped his cloak and he didn't realised what I had in mind because there was a surprise written on his face when his back painfully collided against the wall and created a small crate on once flat, solid concrete.

"I don't want no child. No. I know you didn't came here just for me, Sasori. Your words are too..." My palm collided with the wall just above his shoulder, "Sweet. Ah" I sighed, "Oh, as I expected why are my hunches always right? Just like how unlucky it felt, you are simply a messenger. What you said to me..its from someone"

Sasori smirked, "You are right. Our leader wish to see you" A slight envy.

I blinked, "Pain?"

"It seems you've heard about us then..Sakura, come with me. Leave these people that hold you behind. You know how I feel about you" He whispered in silent invitation.

I tilted my head, "I don't want a delinquent. What would I do with a kid that doesn't know what love is, forget it" I moved away back to the window, leaving him frowning at my saying.

"What are you saying? I am being my most sincerest"

"Are you crazy? Why would I be anxious and care about you?" He came forward to justify his points but I blocked him by raising my leg and holding him back with my heel.

"I have other things making my head hurt beside you. I'm busy trying to do my own thing well, I don't have time to play around with a little kid like you. Go play with the other cute kids. I want a real man, I'm waiting for a real man" At this remark to his man-hood, no man would be calm at the moment. His hand grabbed onto my shoulder before fling me across the wall, hand tight against my throat and other grabbing my waist.

"That was uncalled for Sakura. If you want, I can show you how 'manly' I can be" He retorted before dipping his head down to kiss down my neck.

"You act manly but for some reason, I don't believe it." I pushed him far away before putting up kimono back up my shoulder that came loose from being assaulted. I was starting to get little annoyed that he was being such stubborn he almost reminds me of Madara in his young days.

"Let me try to break it down for you one time. I won't hate you for deceiving, so don't worry. I'm too busy to have time to hate you, I'm sorry, little baby, this onee-chan is kind of busy so don't worry and just go play somewhere else"

His eyes saddened suddenly when he realised his loss of the game but I could still see his now died down obsession still ignited deep inside.

"You know this is always open." He reached down to steal a kiss from my lip a long and sweet; he finally backed away now serious, he took out a letter from inside of his cloak and handed me the neatly folded letter. He was finally gone, gladly without any battles or violence.

I finally sat down with calm, peace now filled with my mind enough for me to open a letter in hurry to see what he had written. His handwriting was neat and solid-a reflection of his character with beginning of the gratitude for saving his life.

_To Haruno Sakura,_

* * *

The familiar looking boy turned out to be no more than the future Uchiha heir, Uchiha Itachi. Their face that shared unmistakable similarities but their eyes held different meanings toward everything caught me off guard for a moment. My eyes traveled back to the the seven year old trailing behind as I went around healing any fallen or wounded soldiers in the ground and many recognised the missing heir was found, they went to alert his parent.

His father and mother came as calm and patient. There was no hurrying in their steps nor any worry present to their faces, then the woman came down to hug her son in ironically warm embrace against the odds; the father, grateful to his founder offered any of his assistant.

"I have only found him in spare moment of coincidence, Uchiha-san, I have only done what a normal person would to a lost child." I gave him a hint there was nothing I desired out of this as he bowed in gratitude at rescuing his son.

Few words were exchange and they decided it was time to go home after finishing their deeds as they pulled their son along but even when Itachi was pulled by his arm in gentle touch by his mother, he found himself looking back at the departing figure, amazed and allured. He swore he saw glint of emotion that he could guess was sadness in her eyes.

* * *

By the time Hana and me went back to the village, I noted some part of the village had change either rebuilt some time during the war or some were built to be easy on the eyes. Using the money given by Chiyo and the current Hokage, I had managed to buy some kunai, a handful of senbon and two coils of wire, in addition to two crates full of empty vials. With the help of Hana's eyes, a trained assassin, she had actually bought some good quality stuff. Although she had been somewhat uneasy at first when handling the weapons with all this war and unwelcome memories, but afterwards, as time went on, she had relaxed somewhat and had acted somewhat normally on the way back.

Half way down the busy town, I abruptly stopped making Hana who was quietly following me behind with a satisfied smile of fulfilling every women dreams of shopping bumped into my back and questionably looked at the back of my head.

"Hello." I greeted to the woman.

Hana realised who she was talking to. The woman was a beautiful blond some where in mid-20s with shoulder-length bang framing her face into nice oval shape but the most noticeable feature was her rather large bust that made all men wander their eyes to her revealing cleavage. She was simply beautiful enough to rival her mistress, Sakura-sama but from last time Hana could remember, she recalled her having a Yin seal on her forehead only her now was missing.

Then she knew who the beautiful woman was and she had no idea what was going through Sakura's head as she watched her old mentor, young and alive, but her eyes contained undeniable sadness. She supposed the death of her younger brother.

The blond woman, puzzled but regardless, returned my greeting.

"Hello. You are?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. You must be Tsunade-sama, I heard a lot about you and your medical abilities, rivalling that of Chiyo-sama"

"Yes. Thank you but I must be going" Tsunade hurriedly tried to pass by but my hand shot up to grab her wrist.

"It's not a manner to go before a greeter ends the conversation." I felt her chakra gathering in her hand and let go before we made a scene in front of innocent civilians.

"I knew your mother." This made her stop in her track and turned her head, "I waited for a _very _long time for you." And so I went to hug her and felt her stiff under my cold skin, "My dear mentor"

We decided to move somewhere quiet to sort everything out and there was few tears from all of us as I told about Hana, me, her, Naruto and others and the future to come. Tsunade offered her help when the time was right but before that, Tsunade told her intention of leaving the village for a while to travel around the world but she promised me to write every week to update her locations and status.

Hana and Tsunade then left to leave me on my own accord, the park where I use to play was deserted of any presence of people and the sun was shining with hue of orange in the last attempt to shine bright before allowing the moon to over come the world with the darkness.

"Haruno-san." The small but strong voice called and I turned to the source as a boy came out from the bush.

"Uchiha-san" I said, surprised.

"What are you doing here, you should be home" I told.

"I apologise but would you mind if I borrow your company for a while." He asked quite straight-froward and added, "If you choose to"

I nodded and he came to sit on the bench next, "I want to thank you properly for saving my life. I am in your debt and therefore, I wish if there's anything I could do to repay for your gratitude." Even as a five years old, his mind was too mature. I wondered if it was that may have been some what a reason for his young death. A maturity that was unsuited for a young body-a body of a child yet a mind of an adult maybe it was that he was too selfless to think about his own choice.

And as he asked for a wish of mine, there was a something that clicked inside my head, a gambling I should use this to shape and mould the young Uchiha heir into something that may help me.

"...You..would really grant my wish?"

"Yes." Was all he could say.

But he wondered, why on that day, the moment he said yes; her expression fell from her lip.

* * *

"Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man." Friedrich Nietzsche


	7. Venus

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 7:

Venus

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Sun**n (Previously 'Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Thank you for reviews:

ageha 100

The all mighty Sakura

After School

4MINUTE

sousie

angel897

Yuuki-Hime 2097

withloveagain

Bell Princess

Guilty Pleasure Lover

T-ara

* * *

"It is those we live with and love and should know who elude us." Norman Maclean

* * *

Itachi looked at the gates of Konoha with a mix of happiness and trepidation. His return to his home village was always a source of mixed feelings unlike the missions he completed. He did love his village dearly like a good shinobi should do, but he was not looking forward to seeing his manipulative family again. Pretending to be good than he was would not have been an option, no matter how many migraines it would have saved him. However, the prospect of feeling once again like a lab rat did not enthuse him in the slightest. But the source of happiness was on someone on the other side of that wall as it stood strongly and tower over those that came closer to them.

Two people were waiting for him at the end of that wall, safe and well, his mother and Sakura-san. His mother was expecting a child soon which she already chosen out the name, Sasuke after the current Hokage's father's name which the Hokage was proud that the second son of the Uchiha clan would be named after his father.

Thinking about having a little brother soon made his chest swell with pride and warmth. He would surely protect, love and care for the boy. He want to get stronger so he could protect this village and people who mean a lot to him and despite his young, tender age of five, he already begun his C and B rank missions, mostly B due to his father's continuous command to aim higher. He suspected his father would ask the Hokage for a A rank before his sixth birthday soon.

Sakura-san had been coming over to their main house for several months after his mother gotten closer to her, his okka-san described her as being 'quiet and mysterious yet a bitterness in her eyes'. He knew that too. The bitterness. Her face looked as if she was hiding herself behind and holding back those feelings he thought worriedly someday, those feelings that she buried inside would just burst out from her and lose control or those feelings will bury her.

When he got home, he watched as three females interacted with each other gently and friendly, as they chatted over matters regarding his mother's pregnancy. It was then I noticed he was standing there, quiet and waiting to be noticed too.

"Itachi-kun, welcome home. Our 'weasel' must be so tired" I teased about his name and raised my hand to motion him over, "Come. You must be hungry. I made some onigiri with seaweed, your favourite." It was his favourite but it was more when it was made by her.

"How was your mission, Itachi?" His mother asked.

"It was fine okka-san. The mission finish earlier and easier than I expected and so the Hokage is going to give me more high level mission from now on." He replied with respect and watch as his mother's expression lit up.

"Oh good! I'm glad you are aiming higher. You are so gifted, you shouldn't waste that!" I noticed a gloomy expression waving over his face and spoke:

"Mikoto-san, Itachi-kun is a child. We shouldn't put so many responsibility over his shoulder too much. Not until he is a bit older, yes?" I squeezed his shoulder in hope it will give him some sooth over the matter.

"Beside, Itachi-kun is already gifted as it is, we should at least be proud" His mother looked at Sakura for a moment before a grin appeared and giggled.

"No wonder, my Itachi prefer you over me" She pouted, "You seemed to understand him more!"

The two women let out giggles and I joined in soon and motion him to get wash first.

* * *

It wasn't surprising when I received an invitation for Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Kamikaze's wedding that will be held in few weeks. Only few people had received this. Me, Mikoto and her husband, Kakashi-sensei, and few of their friends. In wedding time, few weeks was a very short amount of time that was equivalent to few days and fast it was.

It was a small, private ceremony. As the elder blessed the couple, red string attached to their finger and they shared their cup of nuptial. It reminded of my wedding. But this wedding...it was different. Even though all the villagers wasn't invited or big public feast to celebrate. It was very special.

There eyes held those warm, loving feelings that was absent at mine. You could obviously see they loved each other deeply. Their eyes and heart spoke the words they couldn't come up with and it looked they didn't even know people were in the room because they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

There was a small get-together party at Uchiha's household in the name of the two newly married couple. Itachi stayed in his room. He didn't like those kind of things. But when he came out to get some fresh air and to clear his head of all complicating matters, his eyes soon landed on the slim figure behind the cherry blossom tree.

The sight of her blinded him, making him stop in his track. From head to toe, everything was perfect

How ironic.

The two similar colour seem to blend together, making her look eternal and something out of this world. He followed her eyes and her eyes couldn't waver from the pair as they laughed at what the other said, her hand was resting against the trunk of the tree, her long pink kimono pooled around her feet, her hair simply hang down onto her waist.

Her face filled with melancholic expression as usual but it seemed to sometime leak the sadness she hides and now, it was wide open as it could; revealing all the thing she hid. If someone were to see, one would think of unrequited love for the man but it wasn't. She wasn't just staring at him but the both, occasionally Kushina-san but the happiness the two seemed to spread around them.

Unknowingly, she passed him by silently into the forest and at that moment, she light up. It was like a dream, her shining silk dress and he could feel her breath.

He called her.

It was like a compulsion, he ran after the wavering figure into the dark woods. His heart racing toward the very woman. In his expert speed, running after her was no problem. The night star seemed to enhance her surreal beauty. She was completely different level and comparing her might be a sin worthy of a curse.

He was near, even if he just see her shadow he could feel her.

He found her.

Standing and staring across the water fall and she seemed to realise someone was there and turned around. Her one eye hidden, he didn't understand why, but those mysterious eyes and in the blinding night.

"Oh, it's you Itachi." I let out a yelp when his small but strong and firm hand pulled mine down and onto his embrace.

"I still remember the promise I made to you, Haruno-san. And I still stand by that promise." A small smile reached my eyes as I closed my eyes and rested against his strong shoulder.

"I know."

**_"I will take you to a far away place, when I reach your hand"_**

In his arm was someone he could not dare to embrace. It was something that only happened in dreams. A goddess materializing in front of his eyes and the stars seemed to dance around her. She was Venus on Earth.

* * *

Few months after, it was obvious the child would come out any time soon. The big bulb on Mikoto's stomache had enlarge to show the late pregnancy and Fugaku's eyes was filled with pride and happiness. Now, all they had to do was wait as the head of Uchiha clan held onto his wife's hand tightly in worry over his progeny and his wife.

Nurses and doctors was lined up when she screamed to announce her water was broken and the visitors was shoved outside to wait exception of the husband. Itachi anxiously sat on the chair, his palm sweaty. He could not wait for his brother to come out onto this beautiful yet cruel world.

Strong, piercing cries filled the pregnant silent and they knew the time had come. Soon the door was opened to let others see the newborn child as Fugaku congratulated and comforted his wife for her hard work and thankful for giving him a lovely, strong son. A tired smile reached her lip as she wiped away strands of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and lovingly watched her son being shown to other with pride.

Itachi was the first to hold onto the helpless child. Surprised and shocked how small and fragile a child could be and in his young face held awe and curiosity one would have in this kind of situation.

"Haruno-san, here" Mikoto offered her son to me. I was still shocked and amazed that I was here for his birth.

My future friend.

My future comrade.

My future person that I loved.

But also my future enemy.

I took him into my arm, wondering if I was too cold for a child to be touched. Sasuke tried hard to open his heavy eyes and it shocked me how ebony his eye colour was. He let out another cry at this strange world he was born into, feeling lost and confused, scared and helpless. He searched for the comfort. The comfort only a mother could give, those feelings of protectiveness and secured was the best thing in the world.

I handed him back and he immediately stopped crying, knowing he was in the arms of the very person who gave his life.

"Welcome to the world..Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

"Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together." Eugene Ionesco

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reviewing my stories and I feel very tortured I can't update as quick as I and my readers want me to! I just want people to know I have not forgotten my other stories and I WILL FINISH. This is my promise to you guys. I just wish for you to support me as I have my FINAL exams during May and June. I do not go to school from June 19th until September 2012 since I finished my whole syllabus/GCSE so that means I have so much more time to spend on Fanfiction. Once again thank you guys.**

**If you have any questions or enquires or some advice I can improve on, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Remember, your reviews are important for my stories too! After all, it is your reviews and advices that makes the story.**

**Thank you soo much guys.**

**Have a nice week. :)**


	8. I Yearned For You For 100 Years

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 8:

I Yearned For You For 100 Years...

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Sun**n (Previously 'Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Thank you for reviews:

LLuNarEcLiPsE

Yuuki-Hime 2097

withloveagain

Guilty Pleasure Lover

GWaffle

Bell Princess

ITACHI LOVER

APink

T-ara

Her Majesty's Dog

* * *

"Experience is a brutal teacher, but you learn. My God, do you learn." C.S. Lewis

* * *

_I yearned for you for 100 years..._

The small bundle of nerves wriggled nervously, trying to snuggled away from lumps of blanket that was suffocating him. He let out a cry as cold hand touched him and soon melted to the touch but being a child- a creature of naivety and innocence can hardly know a sense of danger. Nervous breath escaped my lip, my fingers twitch as it grasped the child's fragile arm, other hand gripped his neck, squeezing it delightfully. Sasuke's mouth gaped open as it let out shrill of cries as the air was cut off from his lung.

If...

If I...-

SLIDE

I quickly jumped away to reasonable distance and turned around to face whoever walked in.

Young Uchiha heir opened the bamboo door with a small smile at the excitement to see her and his brother but his smile slowly dissolves away as he took in the scenery.

"Itachi-kun...what are you doing here?" I asked, coming out hoarse whisper.

"Mother...wish to see you" I hurriedly stood up and walked out from the room. More like running.

His eyes landed on the small, now giggling child as his brother recognised his presence in the room. He waved his hands in the air to grasp his elder brother's hand and Itachi sat beside him. Almost protective. And frightened.

He knew what it was.

No one, even if they were not a ninja or shinobi would not recognise this.

This suffocating, malicious and malign atmosphere that filled the room. No one can mistaken this. And he, the approved prodigy the Uchiha clan had after many years could not know this.

It was killing intent.

And the woman he was attracted to tried to kill this child.

His own brother.

Now he sat, in his room in the gloomy dark, he rested his chin in his hand as he pulled all his forgotten and blurry memories and thoughts to the surface. All that involved her.

One unusual thing about her, he noticed, was her personality.

She never stopped surprising him.

She was cheerful one moment before becoming gloomy, severe mood swing seemed to posses her almost entirely. She was child like- innocent and naive as if she "still had a bit of child in her" but she used her naivety to hurt others. Jabbing and poking a closed wounds she would poke them until it drew blood and used her sharp tongue to spread the wound open again. She struck an arrow in their wounds and waited for it grew, and watched in delight. However, one thing he didn't know was these personality was conveyed by the insanity she suffered.

But he never thought she would use it against him.

* * *

Few weeks past and he could see she still acted same as before. He cautiously watched as she ran and hugged Hana before biting her on the hand. He knew she bit people she liked and the level of her favour in that person was judged by how much power she put on the bite. He once nearly bled from her biting and he could still see the faint bite mark made by her on his hand. His mother thought it was cute for a twenty five year old woman. Like a child. It was weird, she can be mature as respectable adult but she can be childish like a child.

He had already graduated from the academy by the mere age of seven at the top of his class after only one year, mastered his Sharingan at eight.

He was now nine soon ten; already competed in the Chunin exam. He could see a gleam in Sakura-san's eyes as she stare wonder at Kushina-san's bloated stomach. She too was pregnant and it was all over again. He heard the red haired woman asking his mother if it hurt and how she felt after and his mother answered back in as much as detail as she could. He shivered.

The shocking news came when he was ten by his parent when they announced his fiancée personally hand picked by his parent in front of his elders who agreed. In front of his upper-class men, his superiors...in front of **her****.**

He found himself glancing to the direction of her, it was weird how he want to examine her reaction but he was surprised and scared when he was unable to read her emotions like he usually could. He was good at that. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth but he for once could not read her. He could only watch as she lazily leaned against the wall, almost half lying down but even for doing something like that, she looked elegant.

He saw she was staring at him unwavering almost as if the news didn't bothered her and was expecting this but he knew he had no right to her envy nor her affection. Not when he is still a mere child.

"Itachi, are you listening to what we are saying?" His father asked almost forcibly with his arms crossed in his chest and back straightened to highlight his strictness.

"Yes father" Then they went back to discussing the marriage, to themselves. And he felt angry at them. This was his life. His own rights. Yet they are deciding his paths as if he was unable to do so. He knew his parent was an arrange marriage then it sort of turned into a love match, according to his mother. She said he will come to love his now "lover" that it will change when she gives birth to his child but he didn't feel like that.

* * *

"I'm afraid we'll need to prepare for the worst...we'll set a place up outside the village and erect a barrier to protect it. Only Minato, my wife Biwako, Taji from the ANBU and Sakura will be inside. It will be top secret" The Third Hokage explained. The two wedded couple's eyes widened as Hiruzen explained my true identity almost not believing this woman was the team-mate of their future son.

"We must relocate from the original plan. Uchiha Madara **will** take advantage of your pregnancy to wait for the seal to brake and control the Nine Tail fox." They both stayed quiet as I explained what had happened in my time and Kushina went to grip onto her husband's hand tightly while other soothe her unborn son.

"So...you were friend with Naruto?" Kushina asked after I had finished.

"Yes. And he was my most beloved friend who never let me down and like Jiraiya-sama's novel, he grows up to be a great ninja. He is very special to everyone. To the whole and other villages. Everyone who has become involved with him, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost" A smile appeared as I remembered all the stupid things he done to attract attentions.

They looked at me, then to each other then to the swollen stomach where her son lie, "He sounds..wonderful" She said, breathless.

"Please don't ever forget we love you son" Minato whispered.

* * *

"Ah! Sakura-san, Kushina-san!" Mikoto called out, waving her arm in the air while holding sleeping Sasuke in her other arm. I couldn't bring my eyes to face after what I tried to do. Not again. Not another child. It wasn't Orochimaru, no I don't regret it. Why? Because somewhere I know he was still alive. Lurking in the darkness of the grass, waiting for a person to turn around to open its venomous fangs and devour them slowly. Hana told when she began to notice rising numbers of missing people. I blame myself for not finishing my work carefully as I usually do. I must be getting senile, I thought.

"He and Sasuke-kun will be in the same grade, I hope they become friends!" Flashbacks occurred in my mind, all the time I have been with them, there was only few times when they seemed to smile and laugh like a true friend but most of the time, they were competing against each other on almost everything then...-then those friendship seemed to have just flown away when the darkness devoured Sasuke and he let them.

"By the way, does it hurt?" I heard Kushina-san asking almost curious and afraid.

At that, Mikoto chuckled, "Well, well, even you're afraid of something. I'll be."

Biwako getting impatient soon grabbed onto her hand and pulled her along, "Come on already!"

"Oh sorry" She hastily said goodbye to Mikoto before catching up with the pair.

"See you soon!"

"Remember, we need to keep your birth classified. Try not to talk to anyone while we're on the move, even your friends." Biwako advised.

Kushina scratched her head, "Right, sorry about that" I could never get used to how Naruto was more like his mother than his father.

"The fact that we're leaving the village for this is classified as well! Don't go screaming your head off, even when the contractions starts."

"R..Right.." Kushina answered before heading toward the village's gate. The few walks was full of silence until Kushina decide to break it by asking, "..So..I heard you and the Nine Tail are...friends?"

I looked at her, ignoring few curious glare from Biwako.

"Yes. When I needed help, he was there for me and it is because of him I am here today. I searched for something that might allow me to be here and he was that."

"Oh...even the time I spoke to him, he was very...hateful."

"He is only treating you as you humans treat him. They treated him like a mass energy with no to little intelligence. Do you know what homo sapiens sapiens mean in literal translation? Men wise wise. Think about that. We named ourselves double wise. We are twice as wise as every other creatures on the planet. The hubris. The arragoance. Humans are blight. I knew I was looking at the residue of pure evil and that I would never again feel completely safe around another human being. Like you, I know exactly what human beings are capable of." Kushina realised she was pointing out the war but she felt so sorry and apologetic at what other did. What others did to her.

She was only twenty five even if she roamed the Earth for hundreds of years, it was still unfair.

She sounded so..dead.

"But you should know, Kurama is still important to me. He saved me"

___The messed up me who was clingy to that thin string of life, the devil proposed that if he let my broken wing and shattered memory to go on, will I give him my soul; I replied without hesitation, I have no soul to give you_

* * *

"OH GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS! KHRAAAAAAA!" Kushina never felt such pain in her life and all she could do was to scream as loud as she can and grasp the wooden leverage to try and soothe the pain of child birth. Minato was obviously worried than keeping the seal shut. Even if Kurama was to stay tamed by my command, they still wanted to take the caution just in case Madara manage to find our hiding place. The hiding place was far from the cave where it would have taken place but I couldn't allow such risk when _she _was in there. Sleeping until she is needed.

"I, uh...I've never heard Kushina in so much pain. Are...are you sure she's all right?"

"SHE'S FINE! JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEAL!" Biwako was getting frustrated at the constant question from the Hokage's mouth and the moment she saw his hand trembling she could not help but shout at the poor man.

"But...she's-" Before he could say any further, Biwako interrupted.

"You're the Fourth Hokage, so stop being so terrified! If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain! At least women are strong!"

With one final push, strong cries seemed to fill the Earth and announcing it's glorious birth. Tears gathered up my eyes as Biwako washed the blood off Naruto's tiny body and wrapped him around white satin sheet. Biwako handed it back to her.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!" The medic announced. Flows of tears ran down from Minato's cheek as big, wide grin appeared and dabbed his tears of happiness.

"Haha! Look at me, I'm the father!"

"Naruto..I finally get to meet you..." Even on her tired face, tender beam appeared on her lip and she couldn't take her eyes off the child she already came to love. While they embraced each other as their happy family was complete, I seemed to be stuck onto the spot.

Then, those feelings and emotions I gulped down for over hundreds of years burst out and I let out everything I kept hidden. Sorrow, happiness, longings, desperation...Those feelings seemed so heightened that it was overwhelming. Kushina handed her child to me and for the first time, I finally got to see my friend.

My dear friend.

_**"It's good to be alive, ne Sakura-chan!"**_

"You have no idea how long I waited for you...I yearned for your for hundreds years...oh yes... one of my friends once said, that it's good to be alive... I'm glad I met you. Hello. Thank you for smiling. Thank you for talking to me... Thank you for being so kind. You ... taught me me so many feelings that I didn't know until then. Thank you"

It was almost unreal that this kind of peace continued but this was reality. Reality wasn't like this because as the groups looked at us in almost sympathetic and happiness the pair of us was finally united after being separated for many lifetimes; Minato's eyes widened as he suddenly felt the surge of the power from the Nine Tail and everyone heard what he had said.

_He is coming.._

This set my eyes to widened and instinctively held the child close to my chest. And like an alarm that went off on that moment, Biwako and the medic let out a gasping scream before falling down onto the cold, rock floor revealing my hidden figure to those one holed mask.

"One move. And this woman dies" He held up a kunai against Kushina's neck as her breathing becomes rough and sharp. It wasn't until he looked up, his sharingan held eyes expanded in bewilder.

"Sakura?"

_No.._

* * *

"Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man." Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**Here's the eighth chapter you guys! Please review :)**


	9. No Such Thing As Kind Man

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 9:

No Such Thing As Kind Man

* * *

**Title: ****The Moon That Embraces The Su**n (Previously 'Guilty Pleasure)

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Multi x Sakura**

**Plot:**

**The "thorn bird" of the title refers to Sakura's character, who only brings out her best at the cost of great pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird who searches for a thorn tree from the day it is born. When it finds it, the bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard.**

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

**Thank you for reviews and alerts guys! Really appreciate it!:**

**Guilty Pleasure Lover**- Ah! Thank you for your support as always! :)

**Bell Princess**- Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Princess m**- Aww thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

**T-ara**- Here you go keke!

**Angel** **Unni**- Thank you for writing it in Korean! Yay another Korean! 고맙습니다 :)

**Itachi** **lover**- Well here is the update you've been waiting for!

**Mermaid** **Caren**- Well, who knows! You gotta read to find out! But who do you want them to end up with?

**Yuuki-Hime** **2097**- Well, I made some changes: **SPOILERS!** Such as making Tobi as Obito just like the manga has.

**withloveagain**- Well, the pairing is multi-pairing with Sakura~! Enjoy!

**GWaffle**- Haha yes! I love Lyn, her voice and her singing is so talented! I made some few changes in the story such as changing **SPOILERS: **Tobi is actually Obito!

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**- I am so sorry for late updates! ㅠㅠ Hope this chapter makes it up for everythings I missed!

**SasuLovesSaku4Ever**- Thank you! Here is my reconciliation gift to you all readers! Hope you enjoy this!

**Angelbloodlover**- Thank you! I'm so sorry for really late updates but hope you enjoy this!

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for like literally late updates! It's because basically I've been obsessed with other manga and animes and lost interest in Naruto although sometimes I do get those interest back and try and quickly to finish the chapter before it's gone. This is my hopeful and sorry gift to you guys who have been waiting for this story to be updated.**

**SPOILERS:**

**I made some changes, yes again, I'm sorry for keep changing but from now on it won't be now that I've settled Tobi as Obito which I really liked the idea of and I can't say I wasn't surprise when Tobi was revealed to be Obito! The story line of his is sooo sad! For someone like Obito who was really like Naruto to changed into cruel and callous person really reminded me of Sakura in this fanfic and thought they were rather similar!**

** HOPE YOU READERS ENJOY!**

* * *

Perhaps before he met her, like fate, his eyes watched only one place and she had touched his heart that used to be ice in front of the world. She made him sleep deep inside his heart, trapping him inside her; letting him breathe. He called out her name in sadness everyday and he goes back to the day he met her several thousands times and draw the day when he embraces her.

Despite their big age difference, he felt those were only trivial things between two humans. She understood him and he seemed to understand her too. For hundreds of years, he wondered around places. He met so many ninjas and shinobis all different yet same alike and swiped the world with so many identities. One can call him to be the real Fourth Mizukage, the boy was the puppet for display and he was the puppeteer controlling every actions and words the brat said. But one could expect many surprises from others.

"You don't really think she died, do you?" Nine tailed asked and he felt himself frozen on spot in midst of taming the wild beast. His cold Sharingan met feline eyes both unwavering as they glared into each other.

"What does that mean?" He found his patience thinning, war with those damn Senju clan was not far away and he suspected this was the beast's way of buying some time.

"Come on kid." The Uchiha felt his eyes narrow as the beast referred to him as a 'kid'

"Even if you don't know what she is, you at least should have a grip on who she is"

"If this is some trick to buy some time before Senju comes, this won't spear you" He promised. This chakra beast was basically poking his old wound. Just like _her. _Angered and bitter, he felt his Sharingan swirl; forcing the Nine Tail into submissions.

Satisfied smirk reached his feline face, revealing sharp canines underneath, "How much she wanted revenge even after death...you don't know, do you?" This made him stop altogether. But before he could ask anything, the eyes of the beast was soon mirrored with his own eyes.

He had tamed the great Chakra beast.

For many years, he searched for answers. Building great libraries, in every bases and hideouts that was scattered all over every continent, filled with every knowledges of the world and jutsu itself; he told himself he would find some answers of sort in a book somewhere hidden in this libraries. Sometime at someday, a thought would cross his mind that told him she was not dead. Alive somewhere. Hiding.

_Never changing appearance._

_Knowledge of unknown._

_Weird chakra pattern..._

When he viewed Sakura with his newly acquired mangekyou sharingan by accident, he saw her chakra did not flowed like the others. She was receiving it from unknown source. Not from her body...normally, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" and to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. But, uniquely her's didn't circulated. It was..just there., was his last thought before the final breath left his lip.

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a figure stood. An orange, swirly mask was set in his face hiding any emotions he had as he sat on a luxurious sofa with his thumb thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

**_"There is no one I wish to thank but the time."_**

_**"Don't try to know her secret..."**_

_**"Alluring potrait. That's why you can never escape from it!"**_

_**"The secret of the potrait that has been passed down for 100 years, it's too late to run from it"**_

Portrait.

"She always highlighted the portrait." He muttered.

When he first heard about the change of place regarding the soon to be birth of the son of the Fourth Hokage, from one of many spies he gathered, he was surprised when the spies told him of the village's knowledge of some sort of ambush that may come during the event.

He was sure he hid the track perfectly. Maybe he left a trail of breadcrumbs perhaps? Even if they did change the location, it didn't stop him. He already knew where it is going to be.

But like fate, he met her on this day and the words he couldn't say seemed to clog like dust. Anger swelled up, urging his frozen leg to move and his eyes glaring underneath his mask, he set his foot forward to walk toward her but he felt his back painfully colliding with several trunks of trees before hitting rocky surface.

* * *

I handed Naruto back to tired Kushina as she cried at the fallen body of the medic and Biwako Sarutobi as Minato crouched in defensive state. I saw Tobi set a foot forward toward us trio before I immediately kicked his abdomen as he flies across the forest, smashing few trees in action due to my chakra filled in attacks.

Chuckles escaped his mouth and using the hard surface as leverage he stood up, in flash he held my neck in brusing grip but it soon softened, "I could never kill you...but I want to hurt you."

Gathering my chakra to my leg, I kicked him in the stomach, he let out a painful 'che' before jumping away in safe distance. His attenton soon shifted to Naruto when frightened cries spilled from his small lip. Knowing the danger, Kushina used her tired body to shield any glimpse of her son from the enemy. I shifted so my body hid the both mother and son, he tilt his head curiously.

"..Hm..I wonder what is so special about that child you regard it more important than me..the very person you saved and lived with for so many years." He put his hand on his chest.

Kushina gasped, looking shocked at the new, discovered information.

"Those ties mean nothing when measured against the ascendancy of his life."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Obito opened his eyes, his tongue-no, everything felt numb and even trying to open his mouth was distressful job for his body. The only thing that he could move was his eyes, landing on his arms which was heavily bandaged with clean linens. He could make out thick, black stitches that was sewn in the middle to glue his mutilated body, cut lips that sting more than he could describe, a figure loomed over him.**_

_**"You are awake?"**_

_**It was feminine, a girl's? No a woman's- from the perfect high pitch soprano he could see and the person had a long hair.**_

_**I smiled, "Oh, you are awake?"**_

_Did she saved me..? But wait... **His head rigidly jerked to the left and then the right, repeating it several time to take in the unfamiliar environment.**_

_**"Where am I? It's dark, I can't see well...And anyway, who are you?" Suddenly he let out a snort, "Heh! Do you happen to be a shinigami..? The ones that take you to either Heaven or Hell..."**_

_**There was a slight switch being turned on as the room became more brighter and his eyes widened, for once believing his half-hearted joke as he took in my appearance.**_

_**"WAAAHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! HEEELLLLPP! YOU'RE DEFINITELY A SHINIGAMI! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE VERY BEAUTIFUL, IT'S ALWAYS THE ONES WHO ARE BEAUTIFUL THAT HAVE THE DEADLIEST THINGS, YOU STILL CAME TO TAKE ME AWAY! MY MOTTO SO FAR HAS BEEN TO HELP OLD PEOPLE! IT'S TRUE THAT I ALSO DID A FEW BAD THINGS AND BROKE THE RULES, BUT I THINK ALL IN ALL IT WAS EVEN! PLEASE SPARE ME FROM HELL!" He abruptly stood up, letting out sudden yelp of ouch.**_

_**A few giggles broke out from my lip, surprising him as goofy smile appeared on his face. Sudden flash of Naruto's face flashed by his and the giggles died down, "**__**You feel pain because you're still alive." I said, a relief look coated his face, "But it's the first time to see such reaction after seeing myself. Many people likes it you know and compare to something like a flower or something, never a shinigami."**_

_**"It's a miracle that you're alive. I don't know how that rock didn't crush you. It's almost as if you were able to slip away from it."**_

_**"Where was I?" He finally asked, having to calm down.**_

_**"You were lying in my underground passage...next to the rock. But half of your body was crushed, indeed. Though it was very complicating and hard, I did treat you."**_

_**A grateful smile appeared, "...Thank you."**_

_**"It is still early to thank me...because you'll have to repay me this debt. You said that your motto was helping old people, right? Although I'm only 28...hmm maybe little older taking the years I lived into the account."**_

_**"Well yeah, that's true it's my motto but...well...what do you need?"**_

_**"It has been a long time since I had a company. It's very lonely here, having to break and fix the toys and break them again just so you can forget things for once." I held up a rusty, small children toys that I'd usually play with to emphasise the point.**_

_**"Sorry, but I can't stay here too long. If I'm alive then I need to go back to the leaf!" He firmly told, "There's a war going on now. I finally awakened the sharingan..now I'll be able to protect my friends! I finally...finally, got my hands on these eyes! Now I'm confident that we can work better together. I will be able to become a shinobi that can protect his..."**_

_**"Fine." He froze in shock at my carelessness, "If you wish to go, go. I won't hold you back. But with that body of your's, it's impossible to become a shinobi."**_

_**"It doesn't matter! As long as I can protect the people I love."**_

_**"But this is a wonderful world that only remembers the powerful. You won't survive."**_

_**Obito blinked, his lip thinned and his eyes soften with sympathy. With his sharingan, he never realised it before, he saw so much agony in that one flash that went passed her face for a second.**_

_**I bent down to his level, caressing his bandaged cheek, "Is it a girl? Someone you love?"**_

_**There was blush spread across his cheek, his mind instantly went back to Rin and many time he one sidedly competed against Kakashi for her love.**_

_**"I see. You are possessed."**_

_**He frowned, "Pos...possessed?"**_

_**"I will tell you what you are possessed by. Stupid humans call it disgusting word 'love'. I call it nothing. There's no use for it. What can a child know about love? It's something that disappears after few years."**_

_**"A-A..I know what I feel for Rin!" He suddenly burst up, falling onto the floor at the opposite side of the bed, as he crawled away, "I can't waste time here! I finally got my eye, I can finally protect her!"**_

_**I stood up, strolling the few inches he managed to crawl, "I was just like you once...come on, don't be so stubborn." I held him down with my chakra just in case he rips open the wounds I diligently healed.**_

_**"What do you want?! What would you know how I feel?!" His eyes widened when my hand slapped shut his mouth, my eyes glaring.**_

_**"If you don't know what it's like, don't talk." Slowly, I removed my hand as his mouth gaped open to say something, "I said...don't talk." before replacing it with a friendly smile.**_

_**I heard the cave open and Hana came in with basket full of food and medical herbs.**_

_**"Sak-" She quickly covered her mouth, remembering what I warned her, "Mother, I have brought some food and herbs for the guest."**_

_**Obito blinked, "Wait, lady you're married?!" I smiled gratefully at his compliment.**_

_**I lifted him up to his surprise and put him on the bed again before walking toward Hana, touching her cheek like I did with Obito, "Thank you, m**__**y dear Hana.."**_

_What a weird mother-daughter relationship... _**_Obito thought as he saw the look of gratitude, flatter, admired and...fear in the 'daughter's' eyes._**

**_He sighed, "How long has it been since I came here...?" His back hit the bed post as he slumped down, "I think it's been quite some time..." His eyes wondered off to the far distance where I was staring down at an object in my hand while Hana attended to his wound._**

**_"Ne, Hana-chan." He called, "She never told me her name..you're her daughter so you must know. Who is she? Where is she from? Last time, I saw her holding onto a leaf headband. Is she from Konoha too? I've never seen her."_**

**_Hana felt a little overwhelmed by the questions but calmly answered it, "Yes, she is from Konoha. It has been a long time since she moved away from the village..her name is.."_**

**_The Uchiha tilted his head and spoke in disbelief tone, "You don't even know you mother's name?"_**

**_She knew but she find it more harder to address me as mother. It has been a long time since she addressed me in that way._**

**_"..Her name is S."_**

**_"S? Who has a name like that? Seriously, what's her name?"_**

**_"Her name is S." Hana firmly stated, her grip in his bandage tightening to the point it cut off the circulation and he could feel the wound re-opening._**

**_"H-Hana-chan..the bandage..t-too tight." He managed to choke out._**

**_"Ah! I'm sorry it's just that..Konoha, those are bad memories for my mother."_**

**_"Why?" Was his question. Hana looked into Obito's eyes that would bring shock to his expression._**

**_"I couldn't bear to watch while they won't let her live or die anymore."_**

**_He took in deep breaths, although he might not look like it but he felt his body was healing. Gradually. He can do this. Using the cave wall as support, he managed to two staggering steps before his legs gave out, his eyes closed; waiting for his body to make an impact with the ground but ironically, it was something soft he landed on._**

**_When he opened his eyes, he saw something black. A material. To be precise a kimono and someone's..chest?! He let out a yell and tumbled onto the floor in undignified way. He felt something soft stroking his hair._**

**_"You really do reminds me of him."_**

**_Him?_**

**_Was it someone she loved? Maybe that explained the headband she always put onto her chest, maybe it belonged to that person._**

**_I combed out his long, silky hair that have grown during his time here, "Your hair is long."_**

**_He smiled, "Yea, I guess it grown quite a bit." He said, fingering the long strand that reached to his shoulder. He was alarmingly panicking inside, for the first few times, the face of Rin was all in his mind but he found himself his mind gradually erasing the face of Rin and re-filling it with...his eyes glanced at me._**

**_"Long hair suits you but short hair is good too." I pointed out, not noticing flattering blush in his cheek._**

**_Was it months? Years? How long has he had been staying in the cave? His head shifted to the clustered table and the empty seats. We were out in a little business, leaving him alone in the cave. In his curiosity, he managed to walk all the way to the table-he never realised what a hard work it is just to walk for a minute._**

**_He slumped down onto the wooden chair, on the table was: a scroll, a letter, and...a picture with a crack where a girl was._**

**_He took the scroll first, opening it he stared in awe. It was a beautiful painting. The woman in the picture was definitely the same person, in her hand held small, luxuriously made gunbai, a long flowing kimono as the person was surrounded by many deer and small furry animals that seemed to adore the woman._**

**_'Moonlight Diary' was the title._**

**_Then his eyes rested upon the bottom corner of the scroll signed as Sai and the person wrote something underneath it._**

Boku ga iru... boku ga kimi wo mamotte ageru... Eien..

_**"I'm here... I will protect you... forever..Sai..." Obito muttered out the word sadly.**_

_**He turned the scroll back and saw indeed something written there.**_

_**'Sitting near the window which had falling petals, I grabbed a frame of embroidery in red silk. Peonies of wealth and honour were blooming and falling by my hands. But there was no way to console my spirit, which was heading to my lover, so my white tears wet the thread and needle. The face I see through riverside willows. Even though I stare and stare, I cannot get enough. While standing under the bright moon at midnight, his blue shadow enters my backyard, so the beauty remains in my heart.'**_

_Wow, **Obito thought, **They must have loved each other very much.. _

_**He closed the scroll, rolling and tiying them and putting it back as it was before he peeked the letter open, it was very worn out and four square marks adorned the paper as if it was folded open and closed many times.** ** Few tear drops too. Has she been crying while reading this?**_

_**He slowly folded open and only manage to see the name of 'Gaara' and 'Sunagakure' and 'fiancée' before he had to quickly put things back where it was before rushing and half crawling, half running back to the bed before pretending he was sleeping when he heard distant murmurs.**_

_**If he had looked at the frame more closely, he would have seen a man that was **__**uncanny similarity to Kakashi.**_

_**"Please, it is not too late. You do not have to shoulder everything-"**_

_**"Do you know what I had to do to come here? This is the part where I gave up being a human being." My hoarse voice filled with tears retorted, "Am I a person? I'm a person? How am I a person?! I am trash, thrown away, called S instead of a name. How is that a person? If I really leave Naruto again, I will really not be a person." **_

_**I sat down, unaware Obito was listening with shock, **__**"Hana...dear Hana, t**__**he reason I gave you a chance was because you were different from other children. Give me money, give me power, give me decreed... give me revenge."**_

_**"**__**I didn't know that humans have so many various desires like that. But then you wanted something different. You just wanted to live like a person. That's right. I asked what is it like to live as a person, right? Living in a warm house, eating a hot meal and living without being ignored, was what you said. And...a mother. It was easy compared to others' ambition. So, due to a pitiful heart, I gave you a chance. Didn't I let you call me mother, which was never allowed to anyone else? I've done that for you, and now you're asking me for the most difficult thing? What an ungrateful person you are! How dare you!"**_

_**After that incident, Obito could never challenge me anything.**_

_**Obito was awakened by the sound of something musical..melodic..beautiful. He stood up, noticing his control over his own limb was getting better. I could feel his stare at my back as I played the crystal glass harp. The two sticks never missing out on any notes until the last ones.**_

_**It was abruptly ended when I accidently knocked over a glass, filling the cave with its screech. My face froze and abruptly put down the sticks next to the glasses.**_

_**"Hana."**_

_**She stood up, "Yes, mother."**_

_**"Seems like the time has come**__**. I'm happy." A true smile reached my lips.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

"And you just left me. It took a while to sort out my feelings and the rejections but I managed it." Obito finished, a ridicule laugh escaping his mouth, "It was soon after I found Uchiha Madara and began parading as him. Of course, no one will know because I will kill you all..except you." He pointed at me.

"I laughed when I heard this but I hear you were his wife at the time who killed herself and presented her dead corpse with a note, 'do you like it?'. I admit, those things are one of attractive qualities of your's; do you know he still cannot forget you?" He playfully added, "Even when age overpowered him, the only thing in his mind was his plan of the perfect world and...you. Don't worry, I didn't tell him. Actually, I'd prefer if he didn't know." With that, his mask was in front of my eyes meeting his through the hole as he snatched Naruto from my arms.

"Naruto!" My feet swirled back and clawed my hands in attempt to get Naruto back however, he used the chains to bound me to the wall.

"We will sort this out, I promise! Fourth Hokage… Minato. Back away from the jinchūriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute." He slyly said before using Naruto as a human shield to hide a kunai in his other hand to attack Minato. He realised the plan, catch Naruto before transporting them both onto the wall.

"You live up to the 'yellow flash moniker' but what now?"

The Hokage's eyes widened noticing the hidden meaning behind the masked Obito's word, there was several explosive tags plastered on the cloths that Naruto was wrapped in and quickly cupped the baby out before it exploded and used his yellow flash to hurriedly get away from the explode area.

Using the teleportation jutsu, we were moved to a larger ground area where four large stones shot up toward the sky and in the centre was a smaller rock where Kushina was chained, connecting the four to her. The sealing marks marred her whole body while I was tied to an another tower of rock that was most near to Obito.

"Even so many years have changed yet your face stays the same." His gloved hands careless my cheek almost like the ones I used to do to him.

I disgustedly shrugged his hand off my face by jerking it to the side, "Don't touch me with a filthy hands of yours. I should have just left you to die."

He roughly grabbed my chin with his thumb and his index, eyes narrowing, "Don't you dare regret that! Because of you, I finally can live...as a person, remember? You wanted to live like a person, right? Or did you saved me in tiny hope to use me as a foot solider for Naruto?"

"My everything is Naruto. Whether anyone lived or died is none of my problems, Obito."

He lifted his arms in a surrender posture facing shocked Kushina, "Obito, Madara..I'm nobody, I don't want to be anybody. I only came to rip the nine tails from your stomach and use it to crush leaf. Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking that let him instantly move one marking to the next. I see he incorporated it into the design of your seal."

The light of the moon shone onto his mask, enabling her to watch the sharingan that swirled ominously behind his mask, "All so he would always be there to protect you...but I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth...do you have **any **idea how long I've waited for this moment?!"

Kushina's eyes widened when she felt something piercing inside her and from that moment, she knew he wasn't looking at her but inside what she was hiding for almost all her life. The nine tailed fox.

The fox, who was crucified and chained tightly with large pointy nails onto a circular ball, growled when he saw it was melting. The nails began to move out of his body with painful fractions and the chains liquefied before melting along with the sphere ball he was trapped on.

"Come forth, nine tailed fox." I could only helplessly watch as red, bubbly chakra shaped itself around her like a fox a many time I've seen in Naruto as the chakra beast burst out from the four rocks and shoot out its large, majestic form, with loud howl as if announcing his powerful presence on Earth.

The fox's eyes landed on me, "Sakura.."

"Ah!" Obito commented, "So you also knows the nine tail..so many mysteries you have. Of course, mystery in women is my type."

"Don't comment so lightly!" I finally got myself out of the chain, aiming my leg toward his head. He easily grabbed it, but I quickly rooted myself to the ground, throwing him toward the tree using his grip on my leg as leverage.

"Kurama...I'm sorry. You have to go through all this again."

"Che! This is the reason why I hate human, with their supremacy. They are blight. They should be eradicated-" Suddenly his claw came down toward exhausted Kushina as Obito calmly walked out from the forest, dusting off bits of trees and dirts from his black cloak.

However, my attention was no where near Obito's but Kushina and as the dust cleared I saw Minato has safely got her away.

"Minato-san, get Kushina-san away from here."

He looked at me with a look of confirmation and quickly gave him hurried nod, "I'll be back right away." With that he disappeared once more.

Obito's look of attention was all directed at me, my fist clenched.

"Kurama, hold on."

"Kurama?" He puzzled before his sharingan went over to the nine tail growling toward him, "Don't tell him, you've given him a name?"

I let out a mocking laugh, "You had a choice to discard your name but if you don't know what it's like for your name to be taken away, don't talk." With that, my fist slammed down on the ground creating massive chunks of crates in lines. As the dust was cleared, Kurama saw my hands gripping Obito's neck tight, my legs straddling his waist.

"What would you know about Konoha? They are places drenched in my own blood. The compeers I cherish, the troops, the alliance forces. Still lie in there, not even granted an honorable burial. That is Konoha! The frontier of I conquered. And what would you know? Just as my heart was filled with devotion with Sasuke, I cherish this viillage. As I fervently cherished it I merely wanted to posses it. Allegiance? Compliance? You don't know what I did to protect this dirty village I had to protect." I could feel my eyes water, threatening to fall down my cheek.

I stood up, walking away, "I was like you once." I saw something that resembled hope in his eye before I smoothly crushed whatever it was with mockery.

"Doing all that just because you are crazy for some mere person."

"One day.." I halted, glancing back as Obito lazily got up, running through his hair with his fingers.

"One day, will you tell me everything?"

"You don't think I come all this way for nothing? You take one person's tragedy and force the world to experience it … spread it like sickness. That's what I'm going to do, look forward to it..."

* * *

**So it's been a LONNGGG~~~~~~~~ time since I updated but here it goes! I'm not sure how many of my readers has been patient for it but...thanks for reading. Really appreciated it :)**


End file.
